PADRE SOLTERO
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Inuyasha tendrá la misión más dificil de toda su vida... El momento para afrontar las consecuencias de sus errores ha llegado pero... podrá solo con la responsabilidad de asumir su nuevo rol?... INUXKAG... CAPITULO 6!
1. Chapter 1

**PADRE SOLTERO**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAMER**: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NO ME PERTENECEN… SOLO LOS TOMÉ PRESTADOS PARA MIS MALEVOLOS PLANES… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

------

------

**Capítulo 1**

------

------

"Al fin te encontré."

Una mujer oculta bajo una oscura capa impermeable se encontraba detrás de un arbusto al otro costado de la calle de doble vía observando fijamente una de las tantas casas del limpio y solitario vecindario. A pesar de la ancha prenda que la cubría, podía distinguirse que aquella mujer era de contextura delgada con un cuerpo aparentemente bien formado, sus ojos eran de un oscuro color que se camuflaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Su cabello se ocultaba muy bien bajo la húmeda capa pero pequeños mechones claramente negros se asomaban húmedos aplastándose levemente sobre su blanca frente.

La mujer confirmaba, a pesar de la lluviosa noche, la dirección y número de la casa con la información que llevaba escrita en un pequeño trozo de papel ya casi ilegible por la humedad.

La misteriosa figura acomodó mejor contra su cuerpo, un pequeño bulto que cargaba entre sus brazos para protegerlo del agua y del frío de la noche. Con mucha cautela, asomó su joven rostro por la capucha impermeable que la cubría para ver mejor sus alrededores.

Después de varios meses de ardua búsqueda y entrando ilegalmente a diversas redes de información confidenciales del país con mucha suerte de no ser descubierta, finalmente logró conseguir los datos que con éxito la llevaría al domicilio de su objetivo.

Aunque la visibilidad era escasa debido a la fuerte lluvia, la joven mujer pudo distinguir algunos detalles del lugar. El vecindario era bastante modesto como tantos otros de New Port City, podría decirse que igualmente tranquilo por la calma que reinaba a esa hora de la madrugada. Definitivamente era muy diferente al lugar de donde ella provenía, teniendo en cuenta que venía de otra ciudad. No era un sector de gente adinerada pero se veía a leguas que tenían lo necesario para vivir con modestas comodidades.

Pequeñas casas de dos pisos, en madera pintada de blanco, con techos de dos aguas de tejas color oscuro y pequeños y hermosos jardines llenos de coloridas flores y plantas verdes delimitados con cercas del mismo color de las casas, estaban construidas una al lado de la otra y en ambos costados de la calle de doble sentido. Todas eran muy parecidas en estructura y construcción pero cada una tenía algún visible detallito que las diferenciaba notablemente de las demás. A excepción de esta.

La joven cerró sus ojos brevemente, tomó aire para llenar de oxígeno sus vacíos pulmones, se mordió el labio inferior y con mucho cuidado cruzó la calle con paso ligero mientras que abrazaba un poco más el pequeño bulto contra su pecho en una forma protectora.

Al llegar al frente de la casa, se detuvo un momento y levantó levemente la vista hacia el segundo piso para ver, con un poco de dificultad debido a la lluvia, dos ventanas que daban hacia la calle. Aparentemente su habitante ya se encontraba dormido, si es que ya estaba en casa, pues todas las luces, tanto las de abajo como las de arriba, estaban apagadas.

Bajando nuevamente su rostro humedecido, abrió la pequeña puerta de madera del frente cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido con las oxidadas bisagras y atravesó el pequeño jardín hasta alcanzar los escalones que subían al pequeño pórtico.

Finalmente a salvo de la lluvia, ella retiró la capucha que cubría su rostro y sacó el bultito con mucho cuidado debajo de la capa negra para destaparlo parcialmente. Apartando la suave cobijita rosada, la joven madre descubrió el pequeño rostro de una hermosa bebita de aproximadamente dos meses de nacida.

La mujer miró fijamente el durmiente rostro del bebé con una expresión completamente vacía e indiferente en el suyo propio. No había nada en él. Ni una sonrisa, ni tristeza, ni rabia, ni dolor, ni lágrimas. Solamente las gotas de lluvia que caían de las puntas de su cabello y corrían libres por sus blancas y pálidas mejillas.

Sus oscuros ojos detallaron por última vez cada uno de sus pequeños rasgos. Si no recordaba mal, tenía rasgos muy parecidos a los de su padre. La criatura frente a ella había pasado nueve meses dentro de su cuerpo, creciendo y desarrollándose en su vientre hasta el día que la dio a luz. La mujer frunció levemente su entrecejo al recordar.

Cuando se enteró de su accidental embarazo no supo qué hacer. Eso no había sido parte del plan en un principio. Nada de lo que pasó esa noche había sido parte del plan. Sus órdenes habían sido muy claras desde el comienzo; sin embargo, esa noche se permitió ser mujer dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Por eso, su primer impulso al saberse embarazada había sido deshacerse del pequeño problema, olvidarse de lo sucedido y regresar a la organización de donde había desaparecido casi al tercer mes de gestación.

Por obvias razones, la organización no podía enterarse de su estado y mucho menos del responsable. Eso le hubiera costado la vida. Luego de haber contactado a la persona que le practicaría el aborto y de interminables noches en vela llenas de terribles pesadillas que la atormentaron hasta el día de su clandestina cita, desistió de la idea. No fue capaz. Ella podría ser cualquier cosa, podría matar a sus blancos, pero no a una inocente criatura. Muy en el fondo sabía que su conciencia la atormentaría de por vida si cometía tal crimen y, después de todo, la pequeña no tenía la culpa de aquella fugaz noche de sexo en la que se había dejado llevar por las hormonas y el alcohol.

Sólo unos días después, luego de pensarlo día y noche, tomó la decisión final de tenerlo. Estaba consciente de las posibles consecuencias que esta decisión traería consigo, pero tenía que correr el riesgo. Era eso o condenarse más. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberlo llevado consigo todo ese tiempo, nunca desarrolló un vínculo más allá del biológico. Nunca sintió ningún tipo de afecto por la criatura y estaba completamente segura que nunca llegaría a sentir nada.

Al contrario, era una carga que no tenía por qué llevar a cuestas por el resto de su vida. Ella era una mujer muy liberada y joven con un tipo de vida que nunca le permitiría asumir una responsabilidad como esa.

Por eso se encontraba ahí, a espaldas de la organización nuevamente, en esa casa y a tan altas horas de la noche. A pesar de no querer a la criatura, tampoco tuvo el corazón de botarla en algún basurero ni en ningún otro sitio.

A su modo de ver, lo lógico en estos casos era que el causante y el igualmente responsable de todo decidiera qué hacer con la criatura o, en último caso, se ocupara de velar por su bienestar, después de todo parecía tener los medios económicos y la estabilidad que necesitaba para asegurarle una vida llena de comodidades a su hija, medios que ella nunca tendría así trabajara como una esclava el resto de su vida.

"Bueno mocosa, hasta aquí llego yo contigo. Lo siento pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, aparte claro, de haberte permitido vivir," le dijo la mujer en voz baja con un tono completamente indiferente. "Lamento mucho que hayas nacido bajo estas circunstancias pero…" su voz se desvaneció cuando la mujer vio un pequeño movimiento en el rostro de la criatura en sus brazos.

Temiendo haberla despertado, rápidamente la cubrió otra vez y la acomodó en una pequeña canasta que encontró junto a unas materas.

Al ver que había sido una falsa alarma, la joven soltó el aire que había contenido durante unos segundos y acercó la canasta un poco más a la puerta para evitar que se mojara en caso de que la madre naturaleza decidiera cambiar la dirección de la lluvia.

"Será mejor que me vaya," susurró mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba algo en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

Segundos después, sacó otros dos trozos de papel y los desdobló rápidamente preocupada de que se hubiera corrido la tinta debido a la humedad de su ropa en ese momento. Uno de ellos era el acta de nacimiento que le habían entregado en el hospital con los datos correspondientes a día, fecha, hora del parto, peso y talla de la niña. Esa era la única información que estaba escrita. Los espacios correspondientes a los nombres de los padres y la pequeña, estaban en blanco.

El segundo trozo era una nota escrita con su letra. Para su fortuna, ambas estaban intactas. Con un pequeño suspiro de alivio, las dobló de nuevo y las colocó a un lado de la pequeña en la cesta.

"Te deseo mucha suerte con tu nueva vida… aunque no sé si llegues a tenerla." La mujer se detuvo un momento mientras consideraba algo referente a eso. Segundos después, ella sacudió su cabeza levemente olvidándose de esa absurda idea. El problema no era suyo, ahora era de él. En sus manos estaba la decisión de cuidar su vida. Fijando de nuevo sus ojos en la criatura, continuó. "Créeme que… a partir de este momento, tú no existes para mi… ni yo existo para ti."

La joven madre se colocó de nuevo la oscura capucha y ajustó su capa antes de salir de nuevo a la inclemente lluvia. Así como entró con sigilo a la propiedad, así mismo salió del jardín y cerró la puertecilla tras ella. Echando un vistazo final a sus alrededores para percatarse de no haber tenido testigos, dirigió una mirada final hacia la casa y el pórtico donde había depositado al bebé.

"Adiós… para siempre." Dijo finalmente antes de desaparecer por la fría y deshabitada calle de New Port City.

------

Una incesante y molesta alarma comenzó a sonar a las 6:00 de la mañana irrumpiendo el plácido silencio en la habitación principal. Sumado a esto, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse entre las delgadas cortinas de velo blanco que vestían las amplias ventanas del lugar. El cuerpo envuelto en las sábanas comenzó a moverse dejando escapar un leve gruñido de fastidio.

"Cállate," susurró el hombre aún dormido como si estuviera tratando con alguien hablándole fuerte al oído.

En seguida, agarró la almohada más cercana para cubrirse una parte del rostro que asomaba levemente entre las cobijas. Sin tener mucho éxito en su intento por amortiguar el ruido del reloj despertador, Inuyasha sacó un brazo desnudo de entre las sábanas y lo estiró hasta alcanzar la mesita de noche al lado izquierdo de la cama.

Con torpes movimientos comenzó a palpar con la mano su superficie hasta encontrar el origen de tan fastidioso timbre. Una vez ubicado, pulsó el botón en la parte superior del aparato terminando abruptamente la infernal melodía.

"Miroku y sus estúpidos regalos," refunfuñó él debajo de la almohada.

Cinco minutos después, Inuyasha retiró la almohada de su rostro mientras abría lentamente sus dorados ojos para acostumbrarse a la brillante y cegadora luz de la despejada mañana. Con un pequeño suspiro de resignación, echó a un lado las blancas sábanas de algodón de encima de su cuerpo y se sentó girando sus piernas hasta apoyar sus pies descalzos sobre el piso.

Rápidamente se levantó, estiró un poco los entumecidos músculos de sus brazos y piernas y se dirigió al baño para comenzar a alistarse para un nuevo y duro día de trabajo en la sede de la DPA en la ciudad de New Port City.

Una vez en el baño, el hombre de larga y desordenada cabellera negra se deshizo de su camiseta blanca sin mangas y del pantalón de algodón gris que usaba para dormir y envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Luego procedió a sacar su espuma y máquina de afeitar del pequeño gabinete a un lado del espejo y comenzó a afeitarse rápidamente. Ya hecho el trabajo, se cepilló los dientes y abrió el agua fría de la ducha para bañarse. Eso ayudaría a despertarlo por completo ya que la noche anterior había llegado muy tarde a su casa.

Quince minutos pasaron antes de que Inuyasha saliera del baño con la misma toalla envuelta en su cintura y otra colgada alrededor de su cuello. Mientras frotaba enérgicamente su húmedo cabello negro, abrió la puerta de su guardarropa y sacó un uniforme limpio. Ya vestido, pasó sus dedos por entre su cabello peinándolo hasta que cayó naturalmente en gruesos y espesos mechones sobre su frente logrando medio cubrir su brillante mirada dorada.

Luego, el hombre recogió la ropa del día anterior depositada sobre una pequeña butaca a un lado de la habitación incluyendo la chaqueta deportiva verde oscuro de su uniforme y salió de su dormitorio con rumbo al primer piso para desayunar algo e irse.

Precisamente hoy debía salir más temprano de lo normal porque estaba convocada una reunión extraordinaria con todos los altos mandos de la institución para discutir algunos dispositivos de seguridad que serían aplicados en la ciudad próximamente y lo lógico era que no llegara tarde pues estaba programada para las ocho de la mañana.

Justo en ese momento en el que depositaba la carga de ropa sucia en su canasto, escuchó a lo lejos el inconfundible grito del joven repartidor de periódico desplazándose en su bicicleta a toda velocidad como era su costumbre.

Antes de salir de la cocina, Inuyasha puso a hervir el agua con el café molido en la cafetera y metió un par de rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

"Si lo hace de nuevo…" comenzó el joven de cabello negro en un tono amenazador.

"PERIÓDICOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Finalmente el repartidor llegó a su casa y tiró fuertemente el diario hasta que sintió el poderoso golpe contra la madera del pórtico. Al escuchar el estruendo, Inuyasha volteó con irritación sus ojos color miel.

"La próxima vez voy a mat…"

En ese momento y antes de que pudiera terminar de completar su amenaza, el pan salió de la tostadora con un leve timbre y el café estuvo listo. Sacando un frasco de mermelada de mora del refrigerador y la mantequilla, las untó en una tostada y con desayuno en mano, se dirigió a la puerta y salió para recoger su periódico.

Agachándose comenzó a leer muy concentrado los aterradores titulares sobre la bomba del día anterior en la sede principal de gobierno en Ciudad Lincoln, a unos 90 Km. al norte de New Port City. Levantándose nuevamente, no se percató de nada más a su alrededor hasta que un repentino y ensordecedor llanto a su lado lo hizo detenerse en seco antes de atravesar la puerta para regresar adentro.

Aún con media tostada en la mano, el diario en la otra y sus ojos ambarinos ampliamente abiertos con sorpresa, Inuyasha se volteó con dramática lentitud hacia uno de sus costados de donde provenían los fuertes gritos. Sus ojos de igual forma bajaron simultáneamente hasta detenerse sobre una vieja canasta la cual comenzaba a sacudirse con irregulares movimientos. De inmediato, su entrecejo se frunció fuertemente.

"Pero qué demonios…?"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!... Nuevamente por acá con una nueva historia la cual debía publicar antes de que se me escapara la idea… je je… así que decidí hacerlo para estas fechas como un pequeño regalito de Navidad para todas ustedes… Chicas, FELIZ NAVIDAD!... Espero que esta historia también sea de su agrado y es con mucho cariño… je je… Paralelamente todas las demás historias traen un nuevo capitulo para que los disfruten como parte de este presente… je je…

Espero estar de nuevo y pronto con ustedes con una nueva actualización antes de que este año se termine… je je…

Se me cuidan mucho y besos a todas!

Hasta una próxima entrega…

PD: Un saludo muy especial para LadyJ07, la fundadora oficial del DPA. Amiga, gracias por estar ahí durante el desarrollo de este capítulo el cual me gustaría dedicarte de todo corazón… je je… BESOS!


	2. Chapter 2

**PADRE SOLTERO**

Por Inuhanya

------

------

**Capítulo 2**

------

------

"BUUUUUAAAAA! BUUUUAAAAAA!"

La sorprendida mirada dorada de Inuyasha inmediatamente cayó sobre el pequeño paquete rosado que comenzaba a moverse impaciente a medida que incrementaba la potencia y el volumen de su llanto desesperado. Los ojos ámbar del hombre se fruncieron mientras se agachaba otra vez cerca de la canastilla para destaparlo parcialmente.

"Pero qué…"

Inuyasha quedó mudo y con los ojos bien abiertos ante la pequeña e inesperada sorpresa.

Un bebé envuelto en una cobija térmica color rosa claro estaba llorando a todo pulmón a las 6:45 de la mañana junto a la puerta de su casa?

El pobrecito tenía todo su pequeño rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo y claramente podía ver que no tenía mucho tiempo de nacido porque aún no había señales de sus primeros dientes.

Después de recuperarse del primer impacto, Inuyasha levantó la vista para mirar a sus alrededores tratando de encontrar respuestas a sus silenciosas interrogantes y obviamente buscando algún movimiento sospechoso o persona que pudiera ser la responsable de haberlo dejado ahí.

Generalmente en algunos casos de abandono, la madre casi siempre permanecía escondida esperando a que recogieran al bebé para asegurarse de que el pequeño fuera encontrado antes de irse y desaparecer para siempre. Desafortunadamente eso no sucedió. El movimiento en la calle era relativamente normal considerando la hora. Tal cual auto pasaba en ambos sentidos de la vía, al igual que unos cuantos caminantes.

Un nuevo grito y mucho más fuerte que el anterior sacó a Inuyasha de su estado de concentración, obligándolo a regresar su atención a la canasta. "Oye, tienes buenos pulmones pero… supongo que ese no es el principal motivo de tu abandono, verdad?" Comentó el uniformado fríamente mientras colocaba su periódico debajo de su brazo, el pedazo de tostada que le quedaba por comer en su boca y levantaba con cuidado la canasta para entrarla a la casa.

Una vez adentro, colocó la canasta sobre el mesón que separaba el sencillo comedor de la pequeña cocina y depositó el periódico a su lado. Sin embargo, el bebé aún no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento y esto ya comenzaba a 'preocupar' y a molestar a Inuyasha.

"Oye, será mejor que te tranquilices, de acuerdo?" le dijo no muy seguro de cómo proceder con la pequeña criatura. Aunque también estaba comenzando a sentirse un tanto estúpido al hablarle a un bebé que no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciéndole.

En todos sus años de entrenamiento y carrera militar había tenido que enfrentar toda clase de situaciones peligrosas en las cuales había arriesgado altamente su vida pero nada de eso se comparaba a una situación como esta. Era completamente absurdo. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo tratar a un bebé que obviamente no sabía cómo expresarse ni defenderse por sí mismo.

Su intuición le dijo que tal vez ayudaría un poco si lo cargaba. Tal vez sería bueno sacarlo de esa reducida e incómoda canasta para que se estirara un poco. Aunque lo más seguro era que estuviera muerto de hambre, Inuyasha no tenía nada adecuado para darle a un bebé y mucho menos el tiempo para dedicarle hasta que encontrara alguna solución.

Con mucho cuidado y temiendo que pudiera quebrar a semejante ser tan frágil, Inuyasha lo sacó de la fastidiosa cesta con ambas manos y lo sostuvo en el aire a una prudente distancia de su cuerpo.

"No puedo creer que esto esté pasándome," se dijo él entre incrédulo y molesto mientras miraba fijamente a la criatura frente a él.

El bebé pareció tranquilizarse un poco. El fuerte llanto ahora era un leve puchero y muy lentamente comenzó a abrir sus pequeños ojos para revelar un par de hermosas y tiernas córneas ambarinas de un tono levemente más oscuro. Sin embargo, él no pudo evitar abrir ampliamente sus propios ojos completamente impactado. Los suyos eran un poco más dorados y claros, algo de familia, pero… Inuyasha sacudió mentalmente su cabeza. No, eso era imposible. Aunque ese color de ojos era muy raro de encontrarse, tampoco era exclusivo de su familia. Definitivamente esto era una simple y sencilla coincidencia.

Por su parte, el bebé, al sentirse un poco más aliviado al ser cargado, y moviendo agitadamente sus pequeñas manos y piernas, intentó soltar una pequeña carcajada pero sus intentos fueron interrumpidos por la repentina sensación de hambre en su pequeño estómago y el malestar que comenzaba a experimentar su cuerpecito. Adivinando lo que seguiría a continuación, Inuyasha hizo una rápida mueca de fastidio.

"Oh no. Ni se te ocurra, niño."

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Enseguida, el bebé comenzó a gritar y a llorar incontrolable.

Inmediatamente, el hombre de dorado mirar lo regresó a la canasta y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro frente al bebé masajeando sus sienes en un intento por calmar el inminente dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a desarrollarse gracias a los fuertes gritos del pequeño. De repente se detuvo en seco al recordar algo.

"Mierda, la reunión!" Exclamó él mirando su reloj. "Lo siento pero no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para lidiar contigo." Dijo finalmente antes de recoger su chaqueta, celular y la funda con su arma semi-automática reglamentaria.

Luego de estar listo y con una muy seria y molesta expresión en su masculino rostro, Inuyasha recogió de mala gana la canasta con un bebé aún muy inquieto, cerró con llave la puerta de su casa y se dirigió hacia su auto negro estacionado en el pequeño garaje adyacente al jardín. Una vez adentro, colocó la canasta a su lado en el asiento del pasajero y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad antes de encender el auto y salir en reversa.

"No sé por qué apareciste en mi casa pero lo mejor será llevarte a un lugar donde se ocupen de ti. Ya tengo suficientes problemas para sumarle otro." Le dijo él en un seco tono de voz mientras lo miraba de reojo. Sin embargo, al bebé pareció afectarle su voz porque poco a poco comenzó a subsidiar su llanto pero sin silenciarse del todo.

Mucho más adelante, el semáforo cambió a luz roja e Inuyasha detuvo el auto. Mientras esperaba el cambio, decidió darle un vistazo al pequeño tripulante que parecía ligeramente más calmado y no resistió la repentina y extraña tentación de acercar su mano hacia el rostro del bebé.

Al mismo tiempo, la criatura levantó sus pequeños brazos y atrapó la gruesa y masculina mano para llevarse el dedo pulgar de Inuyasha a su boquita para succionar de él. El hombre de larga cabellera negra no pudo evitar torcer su boca al darse cuenta de las intenciones del pequeño. "No hagas eso, vas a babearme." Le dijo él ásperamente pero sin ninguna intención de retirar con brusquedad su mano del agarre del bebé. Lo que menos quería era lastimarlo.

Sin detenerse, el pequeño comenzó a succionar con ímpetu el pulgar de Inuyasha como si se tratara de algún chupete. El profundo ceño del hombre se suavizó levemente al ver aquello.

"Entiendo… así que tu problema es de hambre, no es así?" le preguntó él en un tono serio pero gentil. Sin embargo, para él no pasó desapercibido un pequeño pero preocupante detalle. Sintió al bebé con un poco de temperatura. Con cuidado para no maltratar las encías del pequeño, retiró su dedo y colocó toda su mano sobre su pequeña frente.

"Tienes fiebre." Le susurró Inuyasha levemente preocupado mientras levantaba su dorada mirada hacia el semáforo. Tan pronto cambió, Inuyasha retiró del todo su mano y tomó el volante antes de acelerar. "Cambio de planes."

------

"Buenos días, Kagome. Puedo pasar?"

Una joven de largo y lacio cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color chocolate asomó su cabeza después de tocar suavemente en la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba su amiga. Kagome, al escuchar su voz, se volteó del tocador y recibió a su compañera con una amplia sonrisa. "Claro que sí, Sango. Entra."

"Gracias. Ya estás lista para irnos? Recuerda que tenemos un examen hoy." Sango hizo una pequeña pero divertida mueca de fastidio al pronunciar esa atemorizante palabra.

"Cómo olvidarlo." Respondió la joven de cabello azabache mientras regresaba su atención a su reflejo en el espejo para darle los últimos toques a su angelical rostro.

Sango se sentó en la cama sencilla de su amiga mientras la esperaba. La verdad era que se sentía mucho más tranquila al ver a Kagome mucho más animada. Últimamente había pasado por una etapa de mucha depresión a raíz de la repentina muerte de su padre y de la confesión que éste le hiciera antes de morir unos cuantos meses atrás.

La muerte de su padre había sido muy dolorosa para ella, como era lógico pues era el único pariente que le quedara vivo, pero también, había sido igualmente doloroso o más, el hecho de enterarse de sus propios labios que no había sido su hija biológica. Ella había sido adoptada cuando era muy pequeña y en común acuerdo con su también fallecida 'madre'. Su verdadera familia era desconocida para él pues en los registros del instituto y durante los trámites de adopción, sus padres biológicos aparecían como anónimos y eso sólo podría significar que había sido abandonada como tantos otros niños en la ciudad y el mundo entero.

Afortunadamente para su estado de ánimo, el luto se lo había quitado una semana atrás y ahora ya se arreglaba un poco más. En ese momento, llevaba unos pantalones jeans ajustados al cuerpo y una linda blusa blanca de mangas largas. Su largo y levemente rizado cabello negro lo había dejado suelto como era su costumbre pero ahora lo había decorado con dos pequeñas pinzas de plata a cada lado. Para terminar, estaba dándole un poco de color a sus pálidas mejillas y labios.

"Ya estoy lista, Sango. Vámonos." Le dijo ella dulcemente mientras recogía la mochila de su pequeño escritorio con sus pocos cuadernos y textos y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Como digas." Le respondió Sango levantándose de la cama de un solo brinco.

"Buenos días a todas!" Saludaron las dos jóvenes a las demás estudiantes que se encontraban en el amplio comedor de la pensión donde la dueña alquilaba las habitaciones a jóvenes que, universitarias como ellas, habían dejado sus hogares para hacer sus estudios superiores en New Port City.

Todas las jóvenes dejaron de comer para levantar sus miradas hacia las recién llegadas y regresarles el saludo. Rápidamente, las jóvenes se despidieron de sus atentas compañeras con un movimiento de sus manos y sin más, salieron casi corriendo al paradero de autobuses en la esquina donde todos los días esperaban la ruta para llegar a la universidad pública en el centro de la ciudad.

"Kagome?."

"Mm?"

"Me… alegra ver que ya estás mucho mejor." Le comentó suavemente Sango una vez que estuvieron sentadas en el autobús.

"Agradezco tu preocupación, amiga." Kagome tomó la mano de su amiga en un gesto de agradecimiento mientras le dirigía una melancólica sonrisa.

"Oye, para eso son las amigas, o no?" Sango intentó sonar lo más animadamente posible.

Kagome asintió levemente antes de dirigir su mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana donde veía pasar todo el panorama en una sola mancha fugaz. En ese momento, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su padre mientras veía cómo su vida se le escapaba de las manos lenta y dolorosamente. Sin poder contenerse más, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas con un ligero sollozo que no pasó desapercibido para la joven a su lado.

"Kagome… estás bien?" La joven estudiante le preguntó preocupada colocando su pequeña mano en su hombro. Kagome no tuvo el valor de voltear a ver a su amiga en ese instante. Simplemente se limitó a mover su cabeza repetidamente en un movimiento de negación. "Oh, Kagome…" Sango se mordió levemente su labio. Se sentía tan impotente cuando veía así a su amiga. No sabía qué decir para consolarla. Le era muy difícil ponerse en sus zapatos para imaginarse lo que pudiera estar sintiendo Kagome en esos momentos.

"Sango, aunque quise mucho a mi padre… todo esto ha sido muy duro y doloroso para mí. Enterarme que prácticamente he vivido una vida llena de mentiras… A veces pienso que hubiera preferido saber la verdad desde que tuve uso de razón, lo habría entendido…" Kagome intentó secar unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. "Pero también el verlo morir así y ahora…" La joven de cabello negro se detuvo unos segundos más para tomar aire y sonarse. Sango la veía atenta y aprovechó sus momentos de silencio para hablar.

"Acaso pasó algo más que no me hayas dicho?"

Kagome se secó las hasta ahora abundantes lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. "Sango, creo que voy a tener que dejar la universidad al terminar este semestre." Le informó la joven tan tranquilamente como se lo permitieron sus sollozos.

"Qué? Pero por qué?"

"Sango… mi padre… también tenía serios problemas económicos y ahora que murió…" Kagome dejó desvanecer la oración. La joven de sincera mirada chocolate escuchó muy atenta a su joven amiga mientras se mordía por segunda vez su labio inferior adivinando a lo que se refería.

"Oh Kagome, cuánto lo siento. De verdad." Le respondió ella abrazándola gentilmente y en un gesto de consuelo y alivio comenzó a frotar suavemente su espalda. "Si en algo puedo…"

"Discúlpame, Sango." Kagome la interrumpió mientras se apartaba levemente. "No está bien que te agobie con mis problemas." Secando sus últimas lágrimas, ella se acomodó nuevamente en su silla y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. "Creo que lo mejor será que termine este semestre y me retire. Entonces buscaré un trabajo o algo. Necesito mantenerme de alguna forma."

Las dos jóvenes guardaron silencio por un momento, cada una sumergida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Sango decidió tomar la palabra nuevamente, irrumpiéndolo. "No te preocupes amiga. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien." Le dijo ella en un intento por subirle los ánimos a su amiga y compañera de pensión.

"Eh?" Kagome le parpadeó sin entender cómo sería eso posible.

"Confía en mí. Encontraremos una solución."

------

"Buenos días, Comandante Ihara. El Comandante Yoshida lo espera."

"Qué?" Inuyasha se detuvo en seco antes de colocar su mano en la chapa de la puerta de su oficina. "Y la reunión?" Preguntó él mientras se volteaba para mirar a su secretaria.

"Me temo que la reunión fue cancelada, señor. El Coronel Kanno recibió una llamada del Alcalde Matsumoto a primera hora y salió para allá."

"No dejó dicho para cuándo la aplazó?" Inuyasha frunció un poco más su entrecejo.

"No, señor."

El joven comandante pensó algo por unos segundos. "Bien." Inuyasha ya se disponía a entrar en su oficina pero se detuvo nuevamente al recordar algo. "Hazme un favor, comunícate con el Departamento Médico y averigua si la Doctora Shimura ya llegó y si está de turno."

"Sí, señor." La joven secretaria le respondió mientras lo veía abrir la puerta y entrar a su oficina con una extraña canasta en su mano. Sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, marcó de inmediato un número en su comunicador para cumplir con la orden de su jefe.

------

"Buenos días, Ihara! No me digas que tuviste problemas con mi regalo. Tuviste suerte de que la reunión se haya cancelado." Lo saludó una muy conocida voz desde atrás de su escritorio al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Inuyasha se detuvo en seco al escucharlo. Esto era algo con que no contaba al llegar a la privacidad de su oficina. Sin embargo, logró mantener completo control.

"Hn. Lo que me faltaba para completar la mañana." Comentó Inuyasha aburrido mientras depositaba la 'carga' sobre una pequeña mesa auxiliar junto a un archivador. "Acaso no tienes algo mejor que hacer que no sea amargarme el día con tu fastidiosa presencia?"

"Vaya, veo que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo." Dijo la misma voz con ironía. "Pero qué digo, tú siempre te levantas con el pie izquierdo." Se burló el hombre mientras se giraba en la silla de Inuyasha hasta quedar de frente al escritorio. Miroku estaba a punto de hacer otro comentario al respecto pero se detuvo cuando vio a su colega aparentemente muy entretenido con otra cosa. Inuyasha estaba dándole la espalda y esto por supuesto, despertó su curiosidad y de un brinco se levantó de la silla para acercarse a él rodeando el escritorio.

Su quijada se desplomó y sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron considerablemente al ver el objeto de distracción de Inuyasha. "De dónde lo sacaste!" Exclamó el oficial de coleta bastante sorprendido.

"Cállate!" le gritó Inuyasha girando su cabeza. Inmediatamente y como reflejo, Miroku se llevó las dos manos a su boca. "Me costó mucho trabajo callarlo y dormirlo. Si lo despiertas otra vez, te juro que te-"

"BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

El comandante de dorada mirada no tuvo tiempo de terminar su mortal sentencia cuando la criatura comenzó a gritar y a llorar nuevamente.

Obviamente se había despertado.

"Ups. Lo siento." Se disculpó Miroku retrocediendo unos pocos pasos por seguridad y consideración con su vida.

"Idiota." Inuyasha le dio una de sus miradas más mortales antes de regresar su atención al escandaloso bebé.

"Oye, pero aún no respondes mi pregunta. Qué haces con ese bebé!"

"Eso mismo quisiera saber," gruñó Inuyasha bastante molesto con el ruido producto del llanto.

"Oye… no me digas que es tuyo porque eso sí sería el fin del mundo." Comentó Miroku con burla. "Ah… pero miren que cosita más linda." Con mucha cautela, el hombre de coleta y mirada amable se acercó de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vista.

Inuyasha volteó sus ojos ante la estupidez de su compañero. "Por supuesto que no es mío. Cómo se te ocurre."

"Entonces?"

"Alguien lo dejó abandonado en la puerta de mi casa esta mañana."

"Abandonado?" Repitió él. "Pobrecito." Dijo el joven comandante mientras lo miraba sobre el hombro de Inuyasha con una tierna y compasiva mirada. Pero casi inmediatamente, colocó su mano en su mentón como si considerara algo. "Aunque… no sé qué sería peor para este pobre pequeño."

"Shhh…" Le ordenaba Inuyasha al bebé, tratando rápidamente de tranquilizarlo de nuevo. "Qué quieres decir?" Le preguntó unos segundos después volviendo su atención a su compañero.

"Bueno…" Miroku se detuvo un momento para sonreír burlonamente. "Qué sería peor para un bebé?"

Inuyasha dejó de mover sus manos. "Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó él sin entender a qué se refería su colega.

Miroku amplió más su sonrisa. "El abandono de su madre o el haber caído en manos de Inuyasha Ihara, eh?"

Justo en el momento en que Inuyasha estuvo por responderle a Miroku a su manera, el comunicador comenzó a timbrar, salvando al hombre de coleta en el último segundo. "Por qué no te haces un poco útil y respondes esa maldita cosa." Le dijo el hombre de ojos dorados ásperamente.

"Sí, señor." Respondió Miroku con un saludo militar antes de rodear el escritorio de Inuyasha y alcanzar la bocina. "Hola belleza, qué puedo hacer por ti?" Inuyasha volteó sus ojos al escuchar la manera y el tono de conquistador barato que usó Miroku para responder. "De acuerdo, se lo diré." Inmediatamente, el hombre le repitió el mensaje a Inuyasha. "La doctora Shimura está de turno en su consultorio."

"Perfecto."

"Qué sucede? Estás enfermo?"

"No es para mí, tonto. El bebé tiene fiebre." Le respondió él de mala gana mientras envolvía con cuidado a la criatura en su cobijita rosada y la sacaba de su canasta. Sin percatarse, dos pequeños trozos de papel cayeron al piso antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta de su oficina para salir.

Una vez ido, Miroku se levantó de la silla de Inuyasha por segunda vez esa mañana y se detuvo junto a los pedazos de papel. Después de unos segundos de duda, se agachó para recogerlos y depositarlos de nuevo en la canasta. Sin embargo y como siempre, el gusanito de la curiosidad lo mordió y antes de soltarlos, decidió abrir el más grande y leerlo.

"Veamos… parece un certificado de nacimiento." Se dijo él en voz alta mientras le daba un rápido vistazo con sus ojos azules. "Mmmm… no figuran los nombres de sus padres." Doblándolo de nuevo, lo depositó en la canasta sin darle mucha importancia y abrió el más pequeño. Aparentemente parecía una nota. La boca de Miroku se desplomó. "Mierda…" fue lo único que pudo decir el joven mientras sus grandes ojos azules se abrían desmesuradamente por segunda vez en aquella oficina y a medida que asimilaba el contenido de la pequeña nota. "Esto es…" Miroku se detuvo antes de sacudir su cabeza sin poder creer lo que había leído. Luego la leyó de nuevo para asegurarse de que lo había hecho mal pero no fue así. Enseguida tragó en seco y giró su cabeza hacia la puerta por donde había salido su amigo.

"Inuyasha sí es… es…"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Mil disculpas a todos por la demora pero antes de continuar… FELIZ AÑO!... je je… espero que sea un año de muchas cosas buenas… bueno, ahora sí, perdónenme si los hice esperar demasiado pero ya estoy aquí, necesitaba un pequeño descanso para mi cabecita y para reunir fuerzas para este nuevo año… Muchas gracias por los comentarios dejados para esta historia y muy contenta de saber que les gustó así que por eso comienzo el año actualizándola… je je… además mi conciencia no me dejaba en paz…

Gracias LadyJ07 por hacerme ver lo mala que soy al dejar tanto tiempo a un pobre bebé abandonado en la puerta de una casa… je je… en fin… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y como siempre, se me cuidan y muchos besos para todos!

Hasta la próxima entrega…


	3. Chapter 3

**PADRE SOLTERO**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAMER**: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NO ME PERTENECEN… SOLO LOS TOMÉ PRESTADOS PARA MIS MAQUIAVELICOS PLANES… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**------**

**------**

**Capítulo 3**

------

------

Inuyasha finalmente llegó al Departamento Médico de la DPA después de atravesar corredores enteros bajo las curiosas miradas de todo cuanto empleado se atravesó en su camino. Afortunadamente para él, el pequeño se había callado poco después de haber salido de su oficina lo cual lo ayudó en parte a no llamar más la atención de lo necesario.

Una vez se abrió la puerta del ascensor, Inuyasha avanzó por el largo pasillo de blancas paredes hasta detenerse en frente de una puerta doble de vidrio con una pequeña placa grabada donde se leía claramente 'Dra. Rin Shimura. Directora del Departamento Médico. DPA'.

Ajustando un poco el pequeño bulto en un solo brazo, Inuyasha golpeó la puerta de vidrio tratando de llamar la atención de la mujer sentada en su retirado escritorio al otro lado.

Inmediatamente, la mujer levantó su mirada de unos papeles que estaba leyendo en el momento y sus labios se extendieron en una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer a su matutino visitante. Rin se levantó de su silla y acomodó la pulcra bata blanca que cubría su verde uniforme militar mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta donde Inuyasha la esperaba. Una en vez en frente, metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su bata y sacó un juego de llaves de él. Ya abierta la puerta, la mujer lo saludó.

"Buenos días, Inuyasha. Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?"

El hombre de seria mirada dorada asintió devolviéndole el saludo. "Interrumpo?"

"No. Sólo revisaba unos reportes. Qué necesitas?"

"En realidad… necesito pedirte un favor. Podrías revisar este bebé. Tiene un poco de temperatura y supongo que no ha comido nada desde ayer."

"Seguro." Fue lo único que pudo responder la joven doctora mientras se hacía a un lado y le indicaba a Inuyasha que siguiera. A pesar de su intento por disimular su sorpresa, la expresión en su rostro no pasó desapercibida para él.

"Sé lo que estás pensando pero la respuesta es no. No tengo nada que ver con él."

"Entonces?"

"Parece que su madre lo abandonó. Lo encontré este mañana en la puerta de mi casa."

Al escuchar esto, la frente y el corazón de la sensible mujer se arrugaron. "Oh, dios mío… pobre criatura." Acercándose un poco, Rin destapó la cabecita ligeramente cubierta y colocó su mano en su pequeña frente. "Sí… está caliente. Bueno, vamos a ver qué le pasa a este pequeñín." Dijo la doctora mientras retiraba el bebé de los brazos de Inuyasha con cuidado y lo llevaba hacia una camilla al otro lado del consultorio.

Una vez ahí, lo depositó en ella y retiró la suave cobija que lo envolvía. Un poco más libre para moverse, el bebé comenzó a agitar sus pequeños brazos y piernas. Esto por supuesto, le sacó una tierna sonrisa a su doctora. "Sí, hola para ti también." Lo saludó Rin en un dulce tono maternal. "Qué bebé tan hermoso. No me explico cómo pudo tu madre hacerte esto." La mujer comenzó a desabrochar su pijama enterizo mientras le hacía pequeños gestos con su rostro para entretenerlo.

Inuyasha, mientras tanto, permanecía observando en silencio desde una distancia prudente.

Una vez desvestido de su pijama, Rin se colocó su estetoscopio y colocó el frío metal entre sus manos para calentarlo antes de presionarlo contra el pecho del pequeño. "Y…" comenzó la mujer concentrada en su tarea. "Qué piensas hacer con él?"

El joven comandante parpadeó saliendo de su trance. "Lo más lógico es que lo lleve a un instituto para que se encarguen de él," le respondió él en su seco tono de voz.

"Eso es, pequeño." Le dijo Rin al bebé mientras lo continuaba con el procedimiento. "Bueno, aparentemente no tiene ningún problema serio. La fiebre puede deberse a un leve resfriado. Dices que estaba en tu puerta esta mañana?" Le preguntó a Inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia un gabinete para buscar unos implementos.

"Sí, así es."

"Entonces… es posible que haya pasado toda la noche a la intemperie. Tienes suerte de no haberte enfermado gravemente," le dijo al pequeño mientras lo sentaba. "Inuyasha, podrías sostenerlo mientras reviso su garganta?" Él asintió levemente antes de acercarse a la camilla y colocar sus dos manos a cada lado del bebé para sostenerlo sentado mientras Rin abría su boquita e introducía una paleta para examinarla mejor. "Bueno, estás en perfecto estado, pequeño. Ya verás que con sólo estas gotas te aliviarás. Por cierto…" Ella se detuvo un momento para depositar unas cuantas gotitas en la boquita del bebé. "Dices que no ha comido nada?"

"Sí, así es. Y ha llorado mucho también."

"El llanto también es producto del hambre pero veré qué puedo hacer. Por lo pronto, creo que sería bueno que lo dejes aquí un rato para controlar su fiebre. No te preocupes, estará bien." Le dijo la mujer mientras alzaba al pequeño y lo acomodaba contra su pecho. "Y… Cuándo piensas llevártelo?"

"Tan pronto como pueda salir. Si es posible… hoy mismo," le respondió Inuyasha seriamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Ya veo." Justo entonces, mientras la doctora Shimura movía levemente al pequeño para hacerlo reír, el comunicador comenzó a sonar indicando una llamada. "Inuyasha, podrías por favor…"

Él asintió entendiendo el mensaje antes de dirigirse hacia el escritorio de Rin para responder.

"Aquí Ihara," dijo él tan pronto colocó el auricular en su oído.

"_Inuyasha!_" exclamó Miroku del otro lado de la línea inmediatamente después de escuchar la voz de su colega_. "Necesito hablarte de algo muy serio."_

"Qué pasa?" preguntó el comandante Ihara un poco molesto.

"_Bueno… No creo que sea conveniente…"_ comenzó Miroku con un tono vacilante pero fue interrumpido por la molesta voz de Inuyasha.

"Entonces, lo que sea que venga de ti puede esperar."

"_Inuyasha!"_ gritó Miroku otra vez temiendo que fuera a colgar. Su voz cambió de repente a una muy firme y seria que lo sorprendió interiormente. Rara vez él usaba ese tono de voz_. "De verdad, esto es importante. Muy importante. Te espero en mi oficina."_

Él volteó a mirar en dirección de la doc. "De acuerdo," respondió él terminando así la comunicación y con pasos firmes se dirigió hacia la puerta de vidrio.

"Problemas?" La gentil voz de Rin lo detuvo en seco.

"Eso parece. Debo irme. Avísame cuando pueda venir por él." Le dijo Inuyasha antes de empujar la puerta y desaparecer por el corredor.

"Seguro." La joven doctora suspiró. "Bueno… ahora somos tú y yo." Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al pequeño en sus brazos. De repente, su nariz se arrugó. "Um… creo que cierta personita necesita un cambio urgente de pañal."

El bebé inmediatamente dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada como si hubiera sido atrapado en alguna travesura. Esto hizo sonreír tiernamente a la doctora. "Esa es una muy buena señal," le dijo Rin antes de acercarse nuevamente a la camilla para acostar al bebé y proceder con el cambio.

Como toda una experta, la joven doctora desabrochó el pañal y sus ojos se abrieron al percatarse de algo que, hasta ahora, había pasado totalmente desapercibido para ambos adultos. Y no era precisamente lo que había hecho en él.

"Vaya, pero qué sorpresa."

------

"Ugh, cómo odio los exámenes a primera hora en la mañana." Se quejó Sango mientras se desplomaba sobre el verde pasto bajo la amplia sombra de un gran árbol en el campus de la universidad. Kagome la imitó pero con un poco más de gracia. "Tengo el presentimiento de que me fue muy mal."

"Sango, no digas eso. Estoy segura de que te fue muy bien y además no estaba tan difícil. No exageres." Le dijo Kagome mientras le dirigía una divertida sonrisa a su amiga.

"Agh… eso lo dices porque para ti todo es fácil. No sé cómo logras meterte toda esa información en tu linda cabecita." La joven de cabello castaño oscuro se recostó contra el grueso tronco.

Kagome movió su cabeza divertida. "Eres imposible, lo sabías?"

Las dos jóvenes soltaron una leve risa cómplice. Aunque eran un poco diferentes de personalidad, habían logrado simpatizar mucho desde el primer día de clases en primer semestre. De eso ya habían pasado unos años y cada día su amistad se hacía más fuerte para alegría de ambas. Una leve brisa sopló entre ellas refrescando la calurosa mañana. Las ramas del gran árbol crujieron y de ellas se desprendieron algunas hojas secas que cayeron sobre las jóvenes. Sango sacudió unas cuantas de sus jeans azul claro mientras miraba a su ahora silenciosa compañera.

"En qué piensas?" le preguntó ella suavemente.

"Eh?" Kagome parpadeó rápidamente antes de voltear a mirar a Sango. "En nada. Sólo estaba mirando a ese joven de allá." Dijo la joven de rizos azabaches señalando hacia el edificio principal donde podía verse a un joven muy bien parecido hablando muy cariñosamente con una chica.

"Un chico!" Sango fingió sorpresa al escuchar a Kagome aparentemente interesada en alguien del sexo opuesto. La joven con cola de caballo se enderezó para tener una mejor visibilidad y entrecerró sus ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por distinguir los rasgos del hombre.

"No es ese el chico con el que salías a principios de semestre?"

"Ah sí," respondió Sango perdiendo el repentino interés. "Hn… hombres… tardamos más en terminar la 'relación' que él en encontrarse otra tonta."

"Lo siento mucho."

"Yo no." La joven se recostó nuevamente contra el árbol y cruzó sus brazos. "En realidad me hizo un favor. Era… no espera, _es_ un completo imbécil. Pero no te preocupes… creo que ya debería estar acostumbrada a que los chicos me dejen por otra." Sango se detuvo y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. "Es obvio que aún no aprendo la lección." Terminó la joven bajando una triste mirada hacia sus brazos.

Kagome se mordió el labio sintiéndose un poco mal al ver a su amiga tan triste de repente. Como un gesto de consuelo, ella colocó una mano sobre su brazo. "Sango no te preocupes. Ya verás que encontrarás a alguien que valga la pena. Alguien que te merezca de verdad."

"No lo sé," respondió la joven liberando otro suspiro. "Para serte franca, pensé que ya lo había encontrado." Kagome la miró con una expresión de interrogación en su gentil rostro que Sango captó inmediatamente. "Sólo una vez me enamoré de verdad, Kagome. Eso fue mucho antes de entrar en la universidad. Nunca te lo conté porque para mí sigue siendo un mal recuerdo."

"Entonces, está bien, Sango. Si tanto daño te hace… no lo hagas. No voy a obligarte."

"No. Está bien… sabes, creo que después de tanto tiempo necesito desahogarme con alguien." Tomando aire profundamente, la joven de triste mirada chocolate comenzó con su historia. "Nos conocimos en una discoteca años atrás. Yo estaba terminando la secundaria y él… bueno, creo que fue amor a primera vista. Esa noche sentí que toda mi vida cambiaría completamente… creí que había conocido al hombre de mis sueños. Era tan atento, tierno, cariñoso e irresistiblemente atractivo, pero…" Sango hizo una breve pausa para fruncir su entrecejo y su voz cambió notoriamente a una llena de rabia y rencor. "Como todos los hombres, no pueden ver a otra escoba con minifalda porque salen corriendo detrás como perros falderos. En verdad nunca pensé que él sería así. Era tan especial conmigo. Tanto, que no dudé un segundo para…" La joven ahora se sonrojó.

Kagome aprovechó el silencio de su amiga para intervenir. "Sango, en verdad lo lamento mucho pero… bueno, perdona mi curiosidad pero no entiendo por qué aún lo recuerdas tanto. No haces lo mismo con los demás o sí?"

Esbozando una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa, Sango le respondió. "Es verdad. Los demás son nada comparados con él. Como te dije antes, él ha sido el único que me ha hecho sentir diferente. Como una niña tonta e ilusionada creí en sus palabras. Fue el primer hombre en mi vida y el único con quien he estado. Después de él, los demás sólo han sido amores pasajeros y efímeros. Sin trascendencia alguna."

Ante esa íntima confesión, Kagome sólo se limitó a guardar silencio pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga, no pudo contenerse de hacerle una pregunta un tanto audaz. "Oye Sango… todavía sientes algo por él, verdad?"

Un breve silencio pasó mientras su joven amiga asimilaba la pregunta. "Tal vez sí… no lo sé." Dudó la joven. "En ese momento lo único que hice fue odiarlo y maldecirlo por su traición. Me sentí usada." Sango levantó su mano para sonarse sutilmente. "Pero eso ya quedó atrás. Afortunadamente para mí, él se fue a otra ciudad a terminar sus estudios y desde entonces no sé nada de él y tampoco me interesa saber nada." Los ojos chocolate de la joven brillaron con firme resolución.

Kagome sonrió tristemente dando por terminada esa conversación. Sin duda alguna, ese hombre no merecía ninguna consideración por parte de Sango. Cómo se atrevió a jugar de esa forma con sus sentimientos? Prácticamente la ilusionó con falsas promesas para llevársela a la cama y luego de obtener lo que buscaba, decidió dejarla por otra. El sólo pensarlo la hizo estremecer por completo.

Inconscientemente ella temía que le sucediera lo mismo. Temía conocer a alguien y enamorarse perdidamente para luego despertar y estrellarse así como su amiga. Pero al mismo tiempo ansiaba con todo el corazón amar de esa forma a alguien. Aunque en el pasado había estado muy consciente de que algunos chicos la pretendían ella nunca pudo verlos como algo más que sólo sus amigos y compañeros.

Kagome sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Tal vez en aquel momento aún era muy joven para saber lo que era el amor realmente pero de algo sí estaba completamente segura ahora. Ella era mujer de un solo hombre. Y sabía que cuando conociera a ese alguien especial, se enamoraría una sola vez y para siempre. Si de verdad había alguien para ella allá afuera en algún lugar, llegaría. Tarde o temprano, se cruzaría en su camino despejando todas sus dudas e inseguridades.

------

Una vez terminada la comunicación, Miroku tiró de su corbata y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa verde mientras esperaba a Inuyasha en su oficina. Cuánto diera en ese momento por tener a su alcance una botella de brandy o whisky para calmar los nervios y la ansiedad que lo abrumaban en ese momento. Lo que había leído en esa nota lo había sorprendido bastante pero eso no era todo, lo peor aún estaba por venir.

Y no demoraba en aparecer por esa puerta.

Su cabeza estaba llena de posibles ideas de cómo comenzar esa conversación pero ninguna lo convencía del todo. Tal vez lo mejor sería soltársela sin anestesia, después de todo Inuyasha no era hombre de rodeos pero… una noticia como esta no se podía dar de golpe. Tal vez sería bueno preparar el terreno un poco.

La pregunta era, cómo?

Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, Miroku se enderezó en su silla y apoyando sus codos sobre su escritorio, escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Así transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose lo obligara a levantar su cabeza de golpe para ver al comandante Inuyasha Ihara de pie frente a sus ojos azules. Él tragó saliva en seco antes de esconder con disimulo el pedazo de papel debajo de unas carpetas.

"Y…" El hombre de coleta se levantó casualmente de su silla. "Cómo está el bebé?" le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Inuyasha frunció levemente su entrecejo. "No es grave."

"Que bueno." El comandante Yoshida trató de distensionar un poco el ambiente pero algo en la dorada mirada de su compañero le dijo que si quería salir vivo de su oficina debía decirle de una vez por todas para qué lo había hecho venir y de qué quería hablar con él con tanta insistencia.

"Ahora sí vas a decirme de qué se trata todo este misterio?" le preguntó Inuyasha con impaciencia mientras cruzaba sus brazos. "Porque no creo que todo esto sea solamente para saber por la salud de ese niño."

"No exactamente," Miroku se detuvo un momento para señalarle una silla frente a él. "Creo que será mejor que te sientes."

"Yoshida, no tengo todo el día."

"Como quieras. Pero después no digas que no te lo advertí," dijo él más para sí mientras se sentaba de nuevo. "Bueno…" comenzó Miroku. "Cielos, no sé ni cómo comenzar."

"Qué tal si vas al grano," le sugirió el otro hombre secamente.

"De acuerdo… Inuyasha… cuándo fue la última vez que tú… o mejor dicho, recuerdas si hace aproximadamente diez u once meses tú…" Un muy nervioso Miroku comenzó a hacer toda clase de señas con sus manos. "Ya sabes… estuviste con una chica?" preguntó él finalmente retorciendo nerviosamente sus manos. Su colega de ojos ámbar simplemente levantó una ceja.

"Qué quieres decir?" preguntó él con leve sospecha.

"Sí, ya sabes… la última vez que… tuviste _sexo_ con una chica." Terminó Miroku con tanta prudencia como se lo permitió su nerviosismo.

"No sé a qué viene esa pregunta. Además no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia." Inuyasha profundizó su ceño fruncido mientras endurecía el tono de su voz. "Sabía que era otra de tus tonterías. Si para eso me mandaste llamar con tanta urgencia…"

"No!" gritó Miroku levantándose de golpe. "Espera por favor. No es… No lo tomes a mal. No es que me interese tu vida sexual ni nada parecido." El hombre de ojos azules agitó sus dos manos. "Es sólo que…" El grito de Miroku detuvo a Inuyasha con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

"Tienes cinco minutos y faltan cuatro," le dijo el joven de largo cabello negro sin darse la vuelta. "Pero si sales con otra pregunta de ese tipo…"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Miroku se tomó unos segundos para organizar mejor sus ideas. Por nada del mundo quería desatar la furia del comandante Ihara. "Inuyasha… recuerdas al bebé que trajiste esta mañana?" le preguntó él tontamente. Al escucharlo, su colega tensó todo su cuerpo antes de voltearse para encarar a su compañero. "Sí, creo que sí lo recuerdas," sonrió Miroku nervioso colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Tres minutos, Yoshida."

"Lo que quiero decir es que… bueno, tal vez ese bebé sea…"

"Dos minutos."

"Seguramente la madre estaba desesperada y lo único que quería era que tu…"

"Un minuto."

"Demonios…" Miroku se giró y avanzó hacia su escritorio deteniéndose en frente para apoyar sus manos sobre su superficie. Entonces cerró fuertemente sus ojos tratando de reunir el coraje suficiente para decirle todo lo que había descubierto. Pero justo cuando estaba por abrir su boca, Inuyasha se le adelantó perdiendo totalmente la poca paciencia que tenía.

"Suficiente!" gritó el joven antes de voltearse por segunda vez hacia la puerta para irse pero la ahora seria y calmada voz de su compañero se lo impidió de nuevamente.

"Muy bien," comenzó Miroku soltando un poco de aire contenido. "Inuyasha, ese bebé no llegó a tu casa por un azar del destino."

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, Ihara giró su cabeza de golpe. "Qué se supone que eso significa? Cómo puedes saberlo?"

Miroku terminó de soltar el aire que contuvo en sus pulmones y con firme determinación se volteó para enfrentar a su amigo. "La madre de ese pequeño dice conocerte. Por eso lo dejó en tu casa." El hombre de coleta y amable mirada azul hizo una pequeña pausa para estudiar la reacción de su compañero y darle tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, Miroku?" preguntó Inuyasha bastante molesto mientras comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a su amigo. "De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?"

"No es ninguna estupidez y la verdad es que… aún hay más." Miroku frunció por primera vez su entrecejo. "Inuyasha… ese bebé es tu hijo."

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Cielos, vaya forma de Miroku de preparar el terreno… ¬¬'… je je… en fin… Hola a todos y un millón de gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido de su parte para esta historia… de verdad, son muy lindos por tomarse el tiempito para leer y dejar su mensajito… eso es suficiente para continuar con esta historia… me alegra mucho q les esté gustando. Un saludo muy especial a mis amiguitas de msn y en especial a LadyJ07… gracias por estar ahí y… ya veremos si Inu necesitará abogada… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... por ahora tendrá q ver cómo se las arregla solito… je je…

Chicas, se me cuidan y muchos besos para todos!

Hasta la próxima entrega…


	4. Chapter 4

**PADRE SOLTERO**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAMER**: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NO ME PERTENECEN… SOLO LOS TOMÉ PRESTADOS PARA MIS MAQUIAVELICOS PLANES… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...

**------**

**------**

**Capítulo 4**

------

------

La oficina de Miroku se llenó de un silencio sepulcral que duró unos cuantos segundos durante los cuales la expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha se endureció mucho más. Con un repentino movimiento de su mano, tomó la corbata de Miroku y lo haló con fuerza hasta quedar cara a cara con él. El hombre fue atrapado con la guardia baja y lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar en seco y luchar por respirar mientras veía la furia destellar de los ojos dorados de su compañero.

"Qué es esto? Otra de tus bromas!" siseó Inuyasha mortalmente sin importarle la expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro de su amigo.

"Inn-Inu… yasha… agh… no puedo… agh… res… pirar," logró decir Miroku entrecortadamente ante el firme agarre de un muy enojado comandante. "N-no es… agh… broma… lo juro!"

Sin cambiar la tempestuosa expresión en su rostro, Inuyasha lo soltó finalmente y de muy mala gana. Una vez libre, Miroku jadeó fuertemente mientras retrocedía tambaleándose tratando de recuperar todo el aire perdido.

"Entonces te volviste completamente loco! Agradece que no te golpeo donde debería porque te juro que sería tan fuerte que tu única opción de ser padre sería adoptando. Y eso… tampoco es una broma."

"Ya te dije que no estoy inventando nada. Es cierto que a veces hablo de más pero cómo crees que podría bromear con algo así." Miroku pausó un momento para tomar más aire y aprovechó para buscar la nota. "Toma. Compruébalo por ti mismo." El hombre de coleta le extendió el pedazo de papel mientras miraba seriamente a su amigo.

Inuyasha bajó su mirada hacia el papel ofrecido y después de un segundo lo tomó. En ningún momento Miroku retiró su mirada azul, podía ver claramente cómo sus facciones y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban a medida que sus ojos leían cada línea escrita en ese pedazo de papel. "Dónde conseguiste esto?"

En seguida, Miroku parpadeó saliendo de su estado de concentración. "Pues… estaba en la canasta donde traías al bebé. Cayó al piso cuando lo alzaste." El joven de coleta hizo otra pausa prudencial antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta. "Entonces… sí conoces a esa mujer?"

"Sí…" respondió finalmente Inuyasha bajando la nota y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar lo que pasó aquella lejana noche. "La vi una vez… pero eso no significa que yo sea el padre de ese niño."

"Qué!" Miroku levantó una ceja. "Cómo estás tan seguro? Te acostaste con ella, o no? Las posibilidades de que haya quedado embarazada son muy altas. A no ser que se hayan cui-"

"Por supuesto que me -- Tú crees que sería lo estúpido suficiente para dejar que eso pasara!" gritó Inuyasha arrugando el papel en su mano. "Además ella no era ninguna santa, trabajaba en ese bar, la muy… Demonios, estoy casi seguro de que antes y después de mí estuvo con otros hombres, por lo tanto yo no puedo ser el padre de ese niño. Es más, es posible que ya estuviera embarazada cuando se acostó conmigo y ahora cree que yo soy el responsable!"

Miroku abrió sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar esa confesión de su amigo. "Cielos… y dicen que yo soy el de las malas mañas." Dijo él en el tono más bajo que pudo lograr para no ser escuchado. "Bueno, pero qué tal que sea cierto? Tomaste precauciones pero ningún método es cien por ciento seguro. Además…" El hombre vaciló un poco ante la idea que tenía en la cabeza desde el momento que vio el bebé. "Bueno, no quería decirte esto pero… tiene tus ojos, por si no lo habías notado. Y esos ojos no los tiene cualquiera ni todo el mundo." Inuyasha lo miró fríamente. "Me refiero al color," añadió rápidamente el joven comandante.

"Ya te dije que no es posible. Ella puede creer lo que quiera pero en lo que a mí se refiere… no-es-mío!"

"Entonces… qué va a pasar con él?"

"Ya mismo lo llevo a un instituto para que lo reciban y le busquen un hogar," respondió Inuyasha un poco más calmado antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Sí, pero--"

"Fin de la discusión, Yoshida." Fue lo último que dijo el hombre de ojos ámbar antes de salir y dejar a Miroku con la palabra en la boca.

------

"Qué es esto, mujer?"

"Buenos días para ti también, Bankotsu," le respondió Rin con ironía. "No recuerdo haberme levantado contigo esta mañana." El Comandante Zhang Li gruñó bajo su respiración ante el sarcástico comentario de la doctora. "Y para responder a tu pregunta, es más que obvio que es un bebé. No me digas que no lo sabías?" Se burló la mujer mientras subía y bajaba alegremente al bebé en el aire.

Bankotsu volteó sus ojos. "Por supuesto que lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es qué hace aquí?"

"Vamos, no te pongas celoso, Bankotsu. Cuando quieras puedo consentirte también." Rin hizo todo lo posible por contener la risa al ver el rostro del joven de rasgos chinos sonrojarse fuertemente pero por más que luchó, falló en su intento.

"Qué ilusa eres, mujer. Yo? Celoso de un mocoso? Ni en tus sueños." El hombre cruzó sus brazos molesto.

"Hmph… eso es típico en ti. Pero ni creas que vas a amargarme el día con tu agrio humor," le respondió la doctora volviendo su atención a la pequeña criatura en sus brazos. Justo en ese momento, el bebé soltó su propia pequeña carcajada. "Vaya, veo que estás de acuerdo conmigo." Rin sonrió dándole una triunfante mirada de reojo a Bankotsu.

El hombre resopló y desvió su propia mirada. "Mujeres." Musitó él apoyándose en el escritorio de Rin.

"Y para satisfacer tu curiosidad… este bebé fue abandonado esta mañana. El comandante Ihara lo encontró y me lo trajo para que lo revisara."

"Ihara?" preguntó Bankotsu levantando una negra ceja sorprendido. "Y desde cuándo ese sujeto es tan caritativo?"

"Bueno, ya lo ves. Inuyasha no es tan frío e insensible como aparenta." Rin hizo una pausa para acomodar a la criatura contra su hombro al darse cuenta de las evidentes señales de cansancio. "Apuesto que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo… Verdad, Bankotsu?" le preguntó la joven mujer utilizando un burlón tono de voz.

"Argh."

------

"Comandante Ihara," lo llamó su joven secretaria cuando lo vio pasar en frente de su cubículo. "Ya se va?"

Inuyasha se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "Sí, necesito arreglar un asunto personal. Qué sucede?"

La joven mujer buscó algo en su escritorio antes de acercarse a él. "El Departamento de Explosivos en Ciudad Lincoln le mandó una copia de este informe con los resultados de la investigación sobre el atentado de ayer," le dijo Anette dándole un pequeño recuento del contenido de esa carpeta mientras se la extendía a su jefe. "Quieren que los revise."

Inuyasha tomó el informe y lo abrió. Rápidamente sus ojos le dieron un vistazo a la primera página antes de cerrarlo y devolvérselo a su secretaria. "Mándaselo al Comandante Yoshida y asegúrate de que lo lea y lo firme. Después lo reviso."

"Sí, señor."

Inuyasha asintió y continuó su camino hacia el consultorio de Rin para averiguar por el estado del bebé. Si ya había sido dado de alta, aprovecharía que aún no estaban sus superiores para recogerlo y llevarlo a donde debió estar en un principio.

No sabía exactamente por qué pero todo ese asunto de su supuesta paternidad lo había sorprendido bastante y molestado mucho más. Una y otra vez se repetía en su mente que eso era completa y positivamente imposible aunque… El hombre sacudió mentalmente esa idea. "No… eso no…"

Era obvio que esa mujer estaba equivocada o en el peor de los casos, estaba mintiendo deliberadamente y armó todo ese circo del abandono buscando obtener algún beneficio a costa del pequeño. Lo que nunca pensó ella es que dio con el hombre equivocado. Si esto era una trampa, no conseguiría nada de él y si por el contrario, era un desacierto de su parte, él se encargaría de dejar el caso en manos de las autoridades correspondientes.

Después de unos minutos, finalmente llegó a su destino y no pudo evitar maldecir interiormente al ver a su eterno rival esperando muy seguramente por la doctora Shimura. Lo más probable era que el Comandante Bankotsu Zhang Li ya estuviera al tanto de la situación y no porque la doctora Shimura se lo hubiera dicho por iniciativa propia sino más bien presionada por él.

Por un lado, tenía la opción de esperar a que el hombre se fuera ahorrándole el mal rato con sus mordaces comentarios y por consiguiente, la satisfacción en su rostro al haber logrado su objetivo. Pero por otro, él necesitaba resolver ese asunto antes de que su hermano el Coronel llegara. Y entre más pronto mejor. Ese bebé no podía permanecer en ese edificio un minuto más.

Tomando aire profundamente para tratar de mantener su mal humor en completo control, se asomó por la puerta mientras la golpeaba suavemente. Por supuesto, Bankotsu no tardó en atacar. Justo lo que había temido y esperaba.

"Vaya, pero miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí. Nada menos que a Ihara, el benefactor." Aunque el rostro de Bankotsu no reflejaba ningún gesto de burla, sabía perfectamente que por dentro estaba disfrutando mucho el momento.

Inuyasha optó por ignorar su comentario pero no pudo evitar fruncir su entrecejo. "Necesito hablar con la doctora Shimura, si no te importa."

Bankotsu imitó la expresión de Inuyasha y con un movimiento de su cabeza le indicó que se encontraba adentro. Él entendió de inmediato y lo pasó no sin antes dirigirle una fría mirada.

Tan pronto como lo vio desaparecer de su vista, Bankotsu levantó una ceja extrañado por el inusual comportamiento de su colega.

El Comandante Zhang Li había sido transferido dos años atrás desde la sede de el Departamento de Prevención Antiterrorista, mejor conocida como la DPA, ubicada en Shangai, su ciudad natal. Y aunque nunca han logrado hacer amistad en ese lapso de tiempo y como compañeros de trabajo apenas si se soportan y se dirigen la palabra por su misma naturaleza reservada, él podía decir que lo conocía lo suficiente para afirmar y asegurar que algo irregular le estaba pasando.

Prueba clara de ello lo había visto en el hecho de verlo quedarse callado frente a su burla cuando en otras circunstancias le hubiera respondido de la misma manera.

------

"Inuyasha," lo saludó Rin al verlo entrar en la pequeña habitación pero al darse cuenta de la aún más seria expresión en su rostro, su pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció. "Veo que te encontraste con Bankotsu. Lo siento, iba a avisarte que vinieras tan pronto como se fuera," continuó la mujer mientras buscaba un sobre en su archivador.

"Necesito llevarme al bebé. Crees que eso sea posible?"

"Por supuesto. La fiebre cedió, ya comió y le cambié el pañal." Le respondió la mujer cerrando el enorme cajón. "Está en la otra habitación."

"Bien." Inuyasha ya se disponía a salir cuando la voz de la joven doctora lo detuvo.

"Por cierto… casi lo olvido…" sonrió la mujer. "Es una niña."

"Niña!" Repitió Inuyasha genuinamente sorprendido.

"Así es. Creo que es algo de lo que no nos percatamos. Qué despiste…" Una extraña sensación recorrió todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Lo dejó sin habla y sin parpadear por varios segundos. "Inuyasha, pasa algo?"

"Nada." Respondió él de inmediato y saliendo de ese estado. "Gracias por tu ayuda." Terminó él saliendo por la puerta hacia la habitación contigua.

Cuando llegó y entró, la bebita se encontraba acomodada en la misma camilla donde la había dejado la doctora Shimura esa mañana. Tan pronto como sintió el ruido de la puerta, la pequeña movió su cabecita hacia su dirección y con tanta facilidad como se lo permitió la cobija comenzó a agitarse emocionada por su llegada.

Lentamente Inuyasha se acercó hacia la camilla donde se encontraba. Su rostro era inexpresivo y sus ojos dorados estaban serios y fijos en la pequeña criatura. Aún sin parpadear, él se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia y observó por unos segundos a la pequeña. Parecía muy contenta de verlo… a él?... Sus pequeños ojos dorados brillaban de emoción y su pequeña boquita se abría y cerraba como queriendo decir algo entre pequeños balbuceos.

El hombre de uniforme sacudió su cabeza al recordar la nota que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y el tonto comentario de Miroku sobre sus ojos. Recuperándose rápidamente y sin perder un segundo más, levantó el pequeño bulto, lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo en su brazo y hombro y regresó por donde había entrado.

------

"Perdona la demora," se disculpó Rin arreglando un poco su oscuro cabello. La mujer había salido casi después de Inuyasha y se detuvo junto a Bankotsu extendiéndole un sobre. "Aquí tienes."

"Huh, hasta que por fin, mujer."

"Vamos, no exageres Bankotsu. Sólo demoré un par de minutos."

"Hn." El hombre chino abrió el sobre en sus manos y revisó rápidamente el contenido.

"A propósito… Inuyasha ya salió?" preguntó la doctora.

"No. No ha salido de ahí." Le respondió el extranjero sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

Rin desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación donde el bebé se recuperaba. "Ya veo."

"Qué es lo que le pasa a ese sujeto, mujer? Se comporta más extraño de lo normal." Bankotsu pasó varias hojas deteniendo su lectura en algo que captó su interés.

"Y desde cuándo te preocupa lo que le pase?" La mujer regresó su atención al comandante y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"No me preocupa. Sus asuntos me tienen sin cuidado. El problema está en el hecho de que comiencen a interferir en su trabajo." Bankotsu terminó su lectura y acomodó los documentos en sus manos para guardarlos nuevamente en el sobre.

A uno de los costados del consultorio el sonido de una puerta atrajo la atención de ambos ocupantes. Inmediatamente vieron salir a Inuyasha con la pequeña envuelta en su cobija rosa.

"Oh, es una lástima que nos dejes tan pronto." Rin se le acercó para despedirse de su pequeña paciente. Como respuesta, ella soltó pequeñas carcajadas. Inminentes lágrimas llenaron sus oscuros ojos mientras acariciaba sus sonrosadas mejillas.

"Rin…"

"Sí, lo sé." Respondió la mujer sonándose. "Te deseo mucha suerte, pequeña. Ya verás que encontrarás unos padres maravillosos."

Bankotsu no pudo evitar voltear sus ojos fastidiado ante el drama y la cursilería de la mujer. "Será mejor que te apures, Ihara. No me gustaría tener que salvar tu trasero si el Coronel Kanno llega y no te encuentra."

Inuyasha le respondió con una fría y mortal mirada. "No te molestes, Zhang. A mí tampoco me gustaría deberte nada."

El hombre de rasgos mandarines conservó su seria expresión mientras lo seguía con la mirada hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, no iba a permitirle irse con la última palabra. Rápidamente una nueva sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. "Ihara." Inuyasha volteó parcialmente su cabeza ante el llamado. "Te luce la mocosa…" Bankotsu sonrió aún más. "Hasta parece hija tuya…"

------

"Licenciado Akimoto." Una mujer de corto cabello oscuro se asomó por la puerta de su pequeña oficina. "Un oficial de la DPA solicita una entrevista con usted."

"DPA?"

La mujer asintió. "Viene con un bebé. Parece otro caso de abandono o algo así."

"Ah… hazlo pasar, por favor Yura." Le respondió el rubio licenciado poniéndose de pie.

"Enseguida." Contestó la joven antes de regresar a su cubículo donde había dejado esperando a Inuyasha con la pequeña. Aclarando ligeramente su garganta, llamó la atención del apuesto hombre. "El Licenciado Akimoto lo recibirá. Si gusta puedo acompañarlo." Terminó la mujer con una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro.

"No es necesario." Le dijo él secamente antes de encaminarse hacia la misma dirección por donde la había visto desaparecer momentos atrás.

La sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció de golpe al tiempo que lo seguía con la mirada. Pocos segundos le fueron suficientes para detallar su bien formada parte trasera. "Hn. De nada… oficial." Musitó para sí.

------

"Buenas tardes, oficial. Soy el Licenciado Hiro Akimoto, Director de la Seccional de Adopciones del Instituto de Bienestar Familiar. En qué le puedo servir?"

"Comandante Ihara de la DPA." Le respondió Inuyasha devolviéndole el saludo.

"Comandante, por favor tome asiento." El hombre le señaló una silla frente a él sin quitarle los ojos de encima al pequeño bulto rosado en sus brazos. "En qué lo puedo ayudar?"

Inuyasha asintió levemente antes de sentarse. "Tengo entendido que ustedes trabajan en conjunto con los orfanatos y las comisarías de familia de la ciudad."

"Sí. Eso es cierto. Mi dependencia se encarga de todos los trámites concernientes al proceso de adopción de menores. Por lo general recibimos a los pequeños que han sido abandonados y los enviamos a diferentes orfanatos mientras les buscamos un hogar."

"Bien, en ese caso…" comenzó el joven comandante mientras destapaba un poco a la criatura. "Esta niña fue abandonada en mi casa por su madre."

"Ah, qué pena. Pobre pequeña," dijo el joven rubio arrugando sus cejas.

"Por eso la traje aquí. Para que se ocupen de ella y si es necesario, le busque un hogar lo más pronto posible."

"Ah, bueno…" Akimoto rascó su cabeza ligeramente. "Eso no es así de fácil. Usted dice que su madre la abandonó pero aún desconocemos las verdaderas razones que la llevaron a cometer tal acto. Antes de iniciar cualquier proceso, intentamos contactar a la madre. Si la localizamos, la citamos y ya aclarada y asentada la situación por escrito, se compromete a renunciar a sus derechos sobre la criatura." Hiro hizo una pequeña pausa y se inclinó sobre el escritorio apoyando sus codos. "Luego de firmada su autorización, nosotros procedemos a…"

"Eso no será necesario." Lo interrumpió Inuyasha. "La madre la abandonó porque no la quería y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Es suficiente razón o no?"

El licenciado abrió un poco sus ojos aguamarina. "Pero… cómo lo sabe? Acaso ya habló con ella?"

El joven militar no respondió enseguida tomándose unos segundos para considerar sus limitadas opciones. Sabía que si hablaba quedaría involucrado de inmediato en el asunto pero lo mejor era dejar claras las cosas desde un principio. "No tiene caso que le oculte la verdad." Comenzó él tomando un poco de aire para continuar. "Junto con la niña, había una nota donde explica sus motivos y…"

"Por favor continúe. Toda la información que pueda darnos será muy útil para agilizar el procedimiento."

"La dejó en mi casa porque cree que yo soy el padre, pero está equivocada." Añadió el joven rápidamente.

"Entonces… la conoce?"

"De cierta forma... sí."

"Y sabe dónde localizarla?"

Inuyasha pensó un momento. "No."

Al escuchar sus monosílabas respuestas, el hombre guardó silencio unos segundos. "Vaya… eso cambia un poco las cosas." Dijo él finalmente desviando la mirada hacia el bebé en sus brazos.

"Qué cosas?" preguntó Inuyasha muy serio.

Hiro dejó escapar un suspiro antes de levantarse de su silla y salir detrás de su escritorio. "No es que quiera dudar de su palabra Comandante, pero…" El hombre rubio se detuvo y volteó para mirarlo. "Para poder recibir a la niña es necesario cumplir con un requisito impuesto para estos casos donde existen dudas sobre la paternidad del menor." Inuyasha frunció su entrecejo. "Debemos asegurarnos de que lo que usted afirma es cierto."

"Y no es suficiente con que lo diga?" Preguntó el comandante bastante molesto.

El licenciado movió su cabeza. "Me temo que no. Es la ley. Debería saberlo… trabaja con leyes."

Inuyasha bajó su mirada hacia el tranquilo e inocente rostro de la pequeña acomodada contra su pecho. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para terminar rápido con el asunto, lo haría. Además, estaba muy seguro de que él no era el padre de la criatura. No tenía nada que temer, verdad? "De acuerdo. Qué tengo que hacer?" preguntó él después de un momento de deliberación mental.

"Bien. Primero, ambos deben practicarse una prueba de ADN. De esa forma comprobaremos o no su paternidad."

"Y después?"

"Procedemos dependiendo de los resultados. Si la prueba sale negativa, nos encargamos de los trámites para abrir un proceso de adopción. Y si los resultados dan positivo-"

"Está bien." Inuyasha se levantó de la silla interrumpiendo al hombre. "Al menos imagino que podrán encargarse de ella mientras esperamos los resultados."

"Ah… lo siento, pero…" El licenciado tragó saliva antes de continuar. "No podemos recibirla sino hasta después de saber los resultados. Mientras tanto, me temo que usted deberá encargarse de ella."

"QUÉ!" preguntó Inuyasha alzando la voz. "Eso es imposible! Yo no tengo tiempo para…"

"Lo siento, Comandante…" Se disculpó el hombre un poco nervioso ante la intimidante expresión en el rostro del uniformado. "Pero ese es el reglamento. No podemos recibir a la menor hasta tener los resultados. Aún tenemos un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que sin duda sea su-"

Inuyasha tomó aire profundamente tratando de mantener su control. "Y… cuánto tiempo se supone que debo esperar para proceder?" preguntó él masajeando su sien con su mano libre.

"Bueno… generalmente estas pruebas son un poco demoradas por la complejidad de las mismas y, teniendo en cuenta que casos como estos llegan a diario a nuestros laboratorios y en grandes cantidades, me temo que-"

"De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando exactamente?" Lo interrumpió Inuyasha por tercera vez.

El licenciado Akimoto se mordió el labio un poco temeroso de la reacción que pudiera tener el hombre frente a él. Ya había visto suficiente de su carácter.

"Aproximadamente… tres o cuatro semanas."

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Cielos, creo q las cosas se le están complicando un poco a mi amado comandante… Hola a todos! Mil gracias por todos esos maravillosos comentarios y por el apoyo para esta humilde 'escritora'… je je… me alegra q les esté gustando, eso me motiva para continuar y de paso una pequeña aclaración: yo no sé mucho de leyes con respecto a todo ese proceso que conlleva la adopción de menores así que no se la crean de a mucho, eh?... je je, pero supongamos q así va la cosa y de todas formas las necesitaba acomodar un poco para q sirvieran a mi propósito, espero q no les incomode y q me perdonen las inconsistencias q puedan haber en esto… Chicas, gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y espero poder recompensarlas de alguna manera, pero por el momento sigan leyendo y disfrútenlo que yo lo hago mucho mientras escribo…

Un saludo muy especial para mi revolucionaria amiga LadyJ07, espero q hayamos superado las diferencias ideológicas con respecto al ritmo de las actualizaciones… ABAJO LAS HUELGAS!... sucesos como estos pueden afectar mi ya atrofiada imaginación y por supuesto la inspiración… ah por cierto, en estos días te mando la cuenta de todos los analgésicos que tuve q tomar para aliviar mis jaquecas…

Como siempre, se me cuidan mucho… sean felices… pórtense bien y nos veremos en una próxima oportunidad!

Besos… besos y más besos…


	5. Chapter 5

**PADRE SOLTERO**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAMER**: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NO ME PERTENECEN… SOLO LOS TOMÉ PRESTADOS PARA MIS MALEVOLOS PLANES… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

------

------

**Capítulo 5**

------

------

"Yoshida!"

Miroku se detuvo en seco por uno de los corredores al escuchar su nombre. Conocía perfectamente el origen de esa voz. El joven comandante hizo una mueca y dejando escapar un silencioso suspiro de resignación se volteó esbozando su más amplia sonrisa. "Coronel Kanno, qué puedo hacer por usted?" Le respondió él saludándolo con fingido respeto mientras lo veía acercarse hacia su posición.

"Reunión extraordinaria en la sala de conferencias en quince minutos."

"Entendido." Miroku trató de hacer una rápida huída hacia su oficina para escapar de lo que temía estaba por preguntar el Coronel Sesshomaru Kanno pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando escuchó su nombre por segunda vez.

"Yoshida, no he terminado." Lo detuvo Sesshomaru en un imperativo y paralizante tono de voz mientras acentuaba el frunce en su entrecejo. "Localiza a Ihara y avísale de la reunión. La última vez que lo vieron se dirigía hacia el Departamento Médico con la Doctora Shimura."

"Sí, señor."

"Y date prisa." Le ordenó él pasándolo hacia el ascensor.

"Sí… señor," respondió el joven con desgano mientras seguía al hombre de largo cabello plateado con su mirada. Iba solo pero por su cara y tono de voz, no traía buenas noticias. Por segunda vez, Miroku dejó escapar otro suspiro y tomó su teléfono celular que colgaba del cinturón de su pantalón. Segundos después, reanudó su camino por el corredor mientras marcaba un muy memorizado número telefónico.

------

"Un mes es demasiado tiempo!" Protestó Inuyasha paseándose de un lado a otro en la oficina del Licenciado Akimoto. El hombre rubio sólo lo seguía con la mirada mientras mecía suavemente a la inocente criatura en sus brazos. Afortunadamente había logrado quitársela de los brazos antes de que estallara de rabia.

"Lo sé, oficial." Hiro hizo una pausa. "Pero entienda, son las reglas."

"No! Entiéndame usted a mí!" gritó Inuyasha deteniéndose en seco. "En estos momentos es cuando menos puedo hacerme cargo de un bebé!" El joven uniformado dejó salir un exasperado suspiro antes de voltearse hacia el tranquilo funcionario.

"Créame, si estuviera en mis manos…" El licenciado se detuvo brevemente mientras sus amables ojos aguamarina lo veían reanudar sus movimientos.

"… haría una excepción con usted pero…"

Inuyasha se detuvo de repente interrumpiendo al licenciado cuando una idea cruzó por su mente. De inmediato se volteó y apoyó sus dos manos en el espaldar de la silla donde había estado sentado minutos antes. "Es posible que pueda practicarme esa prueba en otro laboratorio que sea ajeno a esta institución?" Preguntó el joven 'aparentemente' más tranquilo.

"S-sí, claro. Siempre y cuando sea un laboratorio reconocido, no hay problema."

"Bien."

"Sin embargo, si lo dice por el tiempo, dudo mucho que…"

"De eso me encargo yo." Fue lo último que dijo el comandante antes de recoger a la niña de su regazo.

Nuevamente con la pequeña bebé en sus brazos, Inuyasha salió de la oficina del licenciado Akimoto no muy contento con la situación la cual estaba complicándose demasiado, aún más para su propio gusto. Definitiva y positivamente ese era el peor día de su vida y tal y como iban las cosas, a partir de ahí seguirían siendo así hasta que las autoridades decidieran recibirle a la pequeña. Rin Shimura, aunque mantenía un romance con su medio hermano, era la única persona de confianza que lo podía ayudar a terminar pronto con ese problema acelerando un poco esos dichosos resultados.

Afortunadamente para él, la pequeña mocosa parecía tener muy buen carácter. Hasta el momento no le había dado mayores problemas, a excepción del berrinche que armó esa mañana pero con justa razón. Por lo demás, permanecía dormida gran parte del tiempo, pero hasta ahí. De eso a tener que cuidar de ella por un mes, era demasiado. Empezando porque no tenía el temperamento ni la paciencia para hacerlo y lo más importante de todo, carecía del conocimiento para tratar con infantes y aunque lo tuviera, tampoco permanecía en su casa y por obvias razones, _menos_ podía llevarla todos los días con él a las oficinas de la DPA.

En pocas y otras palabras… ella no era su responsabilidad.

Su mente se hallaba buscando posibles soluciones a su dilema mientras bajaba las escaleras de la entrada principal del edificio. Su deliberación interior, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por el repentino timbre de su celular. Inuyasha respondió por reflejo sin molestarse en revisar antes el identificador de llamadas.

"Ihara."

"_Inuyasha! Dónde demonios estás?"_ preguntó Miroku con reproche al otro lado de la línea. _"Te he estado buscando por todas partes."_

"Estoy saliendo del Instituto de Bienestar Familiar, qué sucede?"

"_Sesshomaru ya llegó y me ordenó localizarte. Convocó una reunión extraordinaria para ya."_

"Demonios… " Maldijo Inuyasha por lo bajo. "Y tú qué le dijiste?"

"_Nada. Pero cree que estás en el Departamento Médico con la doc."_

El joven de ojos dorados guardó silencio unos segundos. "De acuerdo. Voy para allá pero antes debo… me urge pasar a ver a Rin."

"_Pero y si me pregunta algo más? Qué le--"_

"Dile lo que sea!" lo interrumpió Inuyasha bruscamente comenzando a perder la paciencia. La pequeña en su brazo se asustó al sentir la fuerte y repentina contracción en el cuerpo del comandante y el molesto tono de voz y casi de inmediato su rostro comenzó a dar señales de llanto. Inuyasha volteó sus ojos al ver los primeros pucheros y pensando en una acción rápida y efectiva, comenzó a mover suavemente su brazo en un intento por tranquilizar a la pequeña. Tal y como había visto hacerlo a la doctora en su consultorio. "Inventa cualquier cosa. Eres bueno para eso." Continuó él bajando el tono de voz. "Tan pronto como me desocupe, voy para allá y me las arreglo con él."

"_Como digas_."

Inuyasha escuchó suspirar a Miroku antes de terminar la comunicación. Sin perder más tiempo, colgó su celular en su cintura y se dirigió con paso acelerado hacia su auto estacionado a la vuelta de la imponente construcción.

------

"Dios mío!" Exclamó Kagome al ver la hora que marcaba su reloj. Hoy su horario de clases era el más corto de la semana y como siempre procuraba llegar temprano a la pensión para ayudarle a la dueña, la señora Kaede, con el almuerzo de las demás residentes. Precisamente se le había demorado la salida de la universidad gracias a su amiga Sango que la entretuvo con otra de sus interesantes charlas. La joven ajustó su mochila sobre sus delgados hombros y los pequeños audífonos en los oídos que llevaba consigo en casos como estos cuando le tocaba regresar sola a casa. Esto le ayudaba a hacer del trayecto algo más ameno.

Había decidido que lo mejor era apresurarse y tomar un atajo bien conocido por ella hacia la pensión pues la ruta del bus ya había pasado dejándola atrás y la siguiente demoraría lo que calculaba le tomaría si caminaba rápidamente.

"Bueno, ni modo." La joven se resignó. "Pero cuando Sango llegue me las cobraré." Con eso dicho, Kagome comenzó a acelerar el paso mientras esquivaba hábilmente a las personas que inconscientemente se interponían en su camino. Y, por supuesto, siendo muy cuidadosa en los cruces de las calles.

------

"Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!" Refunfuñaba un muy molesto oficial de la DPA de destellantes ojos dorados mientras golpeaba su mano derecha cerrada en un puño repetidamente contra el volante de su auto. Ya llevaba más de quince minutos metido en un gran embotellamiento vehicular y no daba señales de avanzar más. Justo hoy tenían que haber decidido reparar una de las calzadas de esta avenida ocasionando la fuerte congestión. "Maldita sea!… qué más podría salirme mal hoy!" Exclamó Inuyasha en voz alta al darse cuenta que ni un milagro lo ayudaría a llegar a tiempo a la maldita reunión.

Preciso tenía que llegar temprano Sesshomaru cuando casi siempre sus salidas y reuniones fuera de las instalaciones de la DPA demoraban hasta muy entrada la tarde, pero no… hoy no… Tenía que llegar antes de mediodía y convocar la aplazada reunión para ya.

Inuyasha apretó fuertemente sus ojos. Ahora tendría que aguantarse el sermón que le daría su hermano mayor por no estar presente en tan importante reunión. Maldición! No era más sino pensar en eso para comenzar a sentir los primeros síntomas de otro fuerte dolor de cabeza.

El joven comandante miró indiferente hacia el asiento del copiloto donde viajaba aquella pequeña. No era que creyera en supersticiones o cosas por el estilo pero estaba por comenzar a creer que de alguna forma aquel bebé le estaba trayendo un mal agüero. Parecía absurdo pensar así porque al fin y al cabo era inocente y no tenía la culpa de haber nacido de aquella maldita mujer pero desde el mismo momento en que se había aparecido en su vida, todo había comenzado a salirle al revés. Era como si le hubiese caído una maldición de la noche a la mañana.

Justo en ese momento, la bebita desvió sus impactantes ojitos dorados y los posó en él. Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir aquella misma sensación como la que había sentido en el consultorio de la doc esa mañana cuando fue a recogerla. Ver esa tierna mirada ámbar lo inquietaba profundamente sobre todo porque lo hacía pensar de nuevo en las palabras de aquella nota. Esa mujer… Maldición!

Con renovada determinación, Inuyasha decidió que lo mejor sería buscar la manera de salir de aquel caos y lo vio posible cuando la fila avanzó un poco permitiéndole acceso a una pequeña calle casi intransitable por el tráfico automotor. Con un rápido giro del volante, logró maniobrar el auto para dar la vuelta a mano izquierda. La pequeña comenzó a hacer sus característicos sonidos mientras se agitaba haciéndole saber que le había gustado el repentino movimiento.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreírse levemente. Por fortuna, él había visto la manera de asegurar mejor la canasta para reducir cualquier riesgo que pudiera correr la pequeña si algo ocurría.

Una vez en la solitaria calle, el hombre vio la posibilidad de acelerar un poco más en un intento por recuperar algo del tiempo perdido aún sabiendo que de nada le serviría. Sin embargo, en el momento tenía otra prioridad en su lista que justamente se hallaba a su lado. Así que, sin pensarlo más, Inuyasha hundió levemente el acelerador completamente confiado de que tenía la vía libre.

No era muy prudente eso pero la emergencia lo ameritaba en este caso.

------

"Que le diga lo que sea… sí claro. Como si fuera tan fácil…" Se quejaba un aburrido comandante Yoshida mientras salía de su oficina. De alguna u otra forma todo lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo también estaba comenzando a afectarlo a él. Por más de que Inuyasha estuviera negando ser el padre biológico de ese bebé, las pruebas estaban demasiado claras para él. No había que iniciar una exhaustiva investigación para corroborarlo. Aquella criatura prácticamente era una versión en miniatura de él… Miroku exhaló cansadamente. Al parecer el único que no se había dado cuenta era Inuyasha… O mejor dicho, el único que no quería aceptarlo era él y… de cierta forma era comprensible desde los zapatos de su colega.

Inuyasha no era un hombre de familia. Eso siempre lo había dejado muy en claro con su forma de ser.

Miroku se detuvo en las puertas del ascensor al final del corredor y presionó el botón para llamarlo. Enseguida, levantó la carpeta que traía en su otra mano y comenzó a leerlo. Aprovecharía la espera para darle un vistazo. Era el reporte que le había enviado la secretaria de Inuyasha.

Cinco pisos más arriba de la oficina de Miroku, se estaban reuniendo los oficiales de más alto rango en la institución. El Coronel Sesshomaru Kanno había convocado a una reunión extraordinaria para discutir los hechos y el rumbo que habían tomado las últimas investigaciones con respecto al atentado perpetrado el día anterior.

El salón de Conferencias era relativamente amplio. Apenas contaba con el espacio para reunir a los doce miembros de la cúpula. Una extensa mesa rectangular estaba ubicada en el centro del salón junto con una fila de sillas rodeándola. Al frente de cada asiento se podía distinguir unas pequeñas placas de color negro donde se leía claramente cada uno de los nombres de los oficiales en letras doradas.

Para completar, en el extremo libre de la mesa se levantaba un podio de fina madera tallada con la insignia de la DPA y a cada lado permanecían izadas en astas, dos banderas: una representaba a la ciudad y la otra a la institución.

El Coronel Kanno entró unos minutos después por las amplias puertas dobles. Inmediatamente, todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos como un saludo respetuoso al coronel y director mientras lo observaban instalarse en el podio frente a ellos.

"Pueden sentarse." Fue la orden que dio Sesshomaru asintiendo como respuesta al saludo de sus subordinados. Rápidamente sus fríos ojos dorados escanearon el lugar para asegurarse de que el quórum estuviera completo. Sólo le bastó unos segundos para darse cuenta de la ausencia de dos comandantes. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, el hombre de larga cabellera plateada bajó sus ojos hacia el reloj en su muñeca izquierda. "Empezaremos en cinco minutos." Anunció el hombre de uniforme antes de bajar su mirada hacia unos documentos que traía consigo y que previamente había depositado en la superficie del podio.

Segundos después un muy distraído Miroku entraba tranquilamente dando por sentado que el coronel no había hecho acto de presencia todavía. Eso le daría un poco de ventaja para organizar mejor alguna excusa en el caso de que el director le preguntara directamente sobre Inuyasha. Sin embargo y para sorpresa suya, no contaba con que su superior se adelantara esta vez y, por supuesto, no pudo evitar el susto al escuchar la escalofriante voz de Sesshomaru.

"Yoshida! Dónde está Ihara!"

Papeles volaron por doquier y Miroku colocó una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras una gota invisible bajaba por su sien.

"Ah… pues verá, señor…"

------

"Vamos… vamos… responde…" Decía impacientemente Inuyasha por quinta vez en ese momento. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con la Dra. Shimura para explicarle lo acontecido y consultar con ella la posibilidad de practicarse ese maldito examen en los laboratorios de la DPA, después de todo, había ocasiones en que eran necesarias pruebas de ese estilo para otro tipo de investigaciones y sus instalaciones afortunadamente contaban con los equipos.

No lo había pensado antes, pero tal vez podría adelantar un poco las cosas vía telefónica con la doc, así que optó por colocarse el auricular de su celular para comenzar a marcar el número como un demente.

La verdad era una maniobra un tanto difícil considerando que debía mantener el control de su auto con una mano y que cada cierto tiempo debía hacer algún giro peligroso por los estrechos recodos que conocía. La otra, la tenía ocupada marcando una y otra vez y su concentración estaba dividida entre ver ocasionalmente al frente, marcar las teclas de su celular, escuchar con ansia el replicar de la línea y por último, vigilar que la pequeña a su lado no saliera disparada cada vez que frenaba o agarraba una curva a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, al parecer a la criaturita no le afectaba en lo más mínimo pues se veía que lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Inuyasha dio un último giro a la derecha para desembocar en una recta relativamente larga y despejada. Viendo nuevamente la oportunidad, él hundió más el acelerador y muy confiado desvió otra vez su dorada mirada hacia su teléfono para insistir con la llamada sin tomar en cuenta que se encontraba recorriendo un barrio residencial y que de un momento a otro podría aparecer alguien en su camino igualmente confiado de que ningún auto se asomaría de la nada y menos a alta velocidad.

Efectivamente, una distraída silueta perteneciente a ese pequeño grupo de confiados transeúntes caminaba presurosa por uno de los cruces. Ahora en una de sus manos llevaba una bolsa llena de frutas que había comprado previamente en uno de los puestos cercanos a la universidad. La fruta que vendían ahí era tan fresca que no resistió la tentación de llevarle algunas a la dueña de la casa.

Aparentemente, la joven iba muy distraída mientras tarareaba su canción favorita que sonaba en la radio en ese momento. Plenamente ajena al ruido a su alrededor, ella se detuvo antes de cruzar y giró rápidamente su cabeza a cada lado de la vía. Cuando se cercioró de que no venía ningún vehículo, reanudó sus pasos… inconsciente de que apenas volvió su mirada al frente, un auto negro apareció de imprevisto a unos pocos metros a su derecha luego de girar en forma imprudente.

Luego de oprimir el último botón, Inuyasha levantó su enojada mirada del teclado para ver de nuevo al frente y casi simultáneamente los abrió desorbitados al ver aquella silueta cruzando la calle a escasos metros. Fueron fracciones de segundos lo que le tomó reaccionar y sin pensar en nada más, él levantó su pie del acelerador para posarlo sobre el freno hundiéndolo hasta el fondo.

La reacción del auto fue inmediata.

Por reflejo, él soltó su celular en un intento por agarrar con firmeza el volante para estabilizar el auto mientras éste rechinaba sobre el pavimento.

Justo en ese momento y a pesar de llevar puestos sus audífonos, la joven alcanzó a percibir sobre la música el fuerte rechinar de unas llantas. Ella se detuvo momentáneamente y pudo concluir que en efecto, se trataba de unas llantas que se acercaban más a cada segundo y con cierta rapidez.

Frunciendo un poco su entrecejo, ella giró su cabeza hacia el origen del ruido y en seguida, todo su cuerpo se paralizó al ver que un auto negro venía hacia ella. Demasiado asustada para hacer algo más, ella simplemente cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras esperaba el mortal golpe.

Aquel auto logró detenerse en seco al llegar al cruce.

El hombre quedó paralizado en shock detrás del volante.

La canasta a su lado logró mantenerse a salvo en su sitio gracias al cinturón de seguridad que la rodeaba.

Una gran cantidad de frutas yacían esparcidas sobre el caliente pavimento.

Y aquella silueta… en ningún lugar para ser vista…

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Un saludo muy especial para todos… de nuevo por aquí después de un tiempecillo, jeje, espero me disculpen pero mejor tarde que nunca, verdad?... je je… bueno, eso es lo que creo… en fin, no me hagan caso… como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios y la paciencia que me han tenido hasta el momento (la cual espero sea así siempre… jijijiji). Por el momento, aquí les hago entrega de otro capítulo más de esta historia, espero les guste pues está hecha con mucho cariño para todos…

Un saludo muy especial para mi amiguita LadyJ07… como siempre, ella es la responsable de todo lo que me pasa… Gracias LadyJ07, sin ti esto no sería posible… (estoy siendo sarcástica, espero que lo entiendas… MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!)…

Se me cuidan muchote y un montón de besos!... Espero seguir contando con todo ese lindo apoyo para continuar…

Pórtense bien… y nos vemos en una próxima entrega…


	6. Chapter 6

**PADRE SOLTERO**

Por Inuhanya

**DISCLAMER**: LOS PERSONAJES DE LA ESPECTACULAR RUMIKO TAKAHASHI NO ME PERTENECEN… SOLO LOS TOMÉ PRESTADOS PARA MIS ENTRETENIDOS PROPOSITOS…

------

------

**Capítulo 6**

------

------

"MIERDA!"

Fue lo primero que gritó fuertemente Inuyasha una vez se recuperó del shock inicial. Luego parpadeó repetidamente sin retirar sus muy abiertos ojos dorados del parabrisas frente a él. No veía nada sino lo que le quedaba de la estrecha calle para llegar a la avenida principal.

Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue salir rápidamente del vehículo para ver cuál había sido realmente la magnitud de los daños ocasionados, pero de inmediato y antes de hacerlo, cayó en cuenta de que él no iba solo en su auto. Así que se olvidó momentáneamente de aquella persona y giró de golpe su cabeza para posar su contrariada mirada en la silla a su lado. Inuyasha no pudo evitar exhalar aire con alivio. La pequeña se encontraba sana y salva en la canasta. Un poco inquieta seguramente por el repentino y fuerte movimiento del auto pero nada más allá del susto.

A simple vista no se había lastimado físicamente.

Ya completamente seguro de que la bebita estaba bien, procedió a sacarse con premura el auricular de su oído con su mano izquierda mientras que llevaba la derecha hacia el broche donde se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad para soltarlo. Una vez libre, Inuyasha abrió rápidamente la puerta, salió de la misma forma y se detuvo en seco al llegar al capó donde pudo lograr una mejor visibilidad.

Y lo que vio, sin duda lo dejó levemente impactado y relativamente aliviado.

La joven se encontraba sentada sobre la pavimentada calle luego de haber caído de rodillas. Parecía una niña pequeña. Su cabeza estaba gacha mientras sus dos manos la sostenían a cada lado sobre sus oídos. Su largo cabello negro cayendo hacia delante cubría totalmente su rostro pero no era difícil suponer que ella mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Después de unos segundos de permanecer ahí de pie, Inuyasha decidió acercarse finalmente a la joven.

Al menos aún seguía con vida.

Kagome sintió movimiento a su alrededor y de inmediato abrió sus ojos al tiempo que levantaba su cabeza de golpe para ver al frente. En seguida, sus dos brazos cayeron flácidos a cada costado suyo cuando asimiló lo que tenía frente a ella. Era un auto… el mismo auto que había alcanzado a ver venir hacia ella a gran velocidad antes de desplomarse en el suelo a esperar lo inminente.

Los asustados ojos de la joven quedaron al mismo nivel de las astas en la parrilla del vehículo. Claramente podía ver la marca del auto por el símbolo soldado sobre aquella superficie.

"Es-estoy… viva?" Preguntó Kagome en voz baja pero temblorosa mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, palpándose, quería comprobar si en efecto, continuaba con vida. Una vez segura de eso, ella comenzó a girar su cabeza en todas direcciones, como reconociendo sus alrededores al sentirse ligeramente desubicada, todo había pasado tan rápido que por un momento pensó que tal vez hubiera podido ser una jugada de su mente. Pero no… sus amplios ojos castaños se vieron levemente aturdidos de nuevo cuando posó su mirada nuevamente en el vehículo frente a ella.

Segundos después fue consciente de que estaba siendo levantada del pavimento por dos fuertes manos en sus brazos. La joven parpadeó nuevamente al sentirse en pie de nuevo sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Una vez lograda un poco de estabilidad, Kagome levantó su rostro para ver finalmente a la persona que la había ayudado mientras hacía todo lo posible por normalizar su agitada respiración.

Sus aún perturbados ojos castaños se fijaron en el apuesto rostro de aquel hombre pero ninguna palabra logró salir de su boca. Grandes y brillantes pupilas doradas la miraban con un leve tinte de preocupación mientras veía cómo sus labios se movían repetidamente de seguro dirigiéndose hacia ella.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Inuyasha por cuarta vez pero al parecer el shock de la joven en sus brazos había sido tan fuerte como para haberla dejado sin habla. Y no era para menos… él mismo había pasado por eso unos minutos atrás cuando temió lo peor al no verla por ningún lado. "Te encuentras bien?" Insistió él de nuevo con voz firme pero extrañamente gentil para sus oídos.

Finalmente, Kagome pareció reaccionar ante la insistencia de su llamado y fue consciente de nuevo de sus alrededores. "S-sí… estoy bien…" Susurró ella suavemente sin quitarle la mirada de encima. No sabía por qué pero había algo en aquella exótica mirada que la hizo sentir de cierta forma segura a pesar de las angustiantes circunstancias por las que acababa de pasar. "Lo siento… no me fijé…" Comenzó de nuevo sintiéndose un poco avergonzada al darse cuenta de su torpeza.

Inuyasha se sintió aún más aliviado al escuchar su voz. Todo indicaba que de verdad se encontraba bien. Afortunadamente este incidente no había pasado a mayores. Ya tenía suficiente en el momento como para añadir algo más a su larga lista. "No te disculpes. Después de todo… yo también tuve la culpa." Le dijo él seriamente.

"Sí pero yo-"

"Escucha." La interrumpió Inuyasha viendo que si no le ponía un alto a esto no acabaría pronto. El tiempo seguía corriendo para él y ya iba bastante retrasado. "No tengo tiempo para quedarme a discutir quién es el más culpable de los dos así que por qué no lo dejamos en que ambos tuvimos la culpa, de acuerdo?" Inuyasha no quería desquitarse completamente con esta jovencita así que hizo un gran esfuerzo por no sonar descortés ni grosero.

Después de todo… el mayor error había sido suyo y no de ella. No lo merecía…

Sin pensarlo, los labios de Kagome esbozaron una pequeña y tímida sonrisa al notar la absurdez de la situación. "Está bien." Respondió ella con un leve movimiento de su cabeza mientras bajaba su castaña mirada hacia el pavimento en un intento por ocultar el leve sonrojo que sintió asomarse en sus cálidas mejillas. El hombre que tenía en frente era demasiado atractivo y en nada ayudaba la penetrante mirada que le dirigía en ese momento.

Se sentía como una tonta adolescente de secundaria delante de un apuesto profesor. Nunca lo había sentido antes pero había algo en él que… no podía explicarlo muy bien pero… sentía cosas como las que le había descrito Sango cuando habló de aquel amor de secundaria. Kagome sacudió mentalmente su cabeza. Era ilógico lo que estaba pensando. Por dios, era la primera vez que lo veía, pero aún así…

Los ensoñadores pensamientos de la joven se interrumpieron de repente cuando otra idea se le vino de golpe a la cabeza. Kagome levantó su muñeca y sus ojos se abrieron casi desorbitados al darse cuenta de la hora. "La señora Kaede va a matarme!" Exclamó ella antes de agacharse rápidamente para reunir las frutas que yacían esparcidas a su alrededor.

Afortunadamente no les había pasado nada con la caída y las llantas del auto tampoco las había alcanzado a triturar.

Inuyasha siguió sus torpes movimientos con la mirada y no pudo evitar voltear levemente sus ojos dorados. Lo mejor sería ayudarle, no le costaba nada… y al fin y al cabo también había sido su culpa y no podía evitar sentirse igualmente responsable por todo.

Además demoraría menos en despejar la vía para continuar con su camino.

Prontamente, el comandante Ihara se encontraba en la misma posición de la jovencita ayudándole a guardar la fruta en la bolsa que se encontraba junto a sus pies. Dicha tarea les tomó unos pocos segundos y Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida por su ayuda. Sin embargo, no se sintió capaz de levantar su mirada del suelo.

La joven de mirada gacha estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que dirigió su mano para alcanzar una de las tantas naranjas en medio de los dos hasta que sintió el contacto de una gruesa mano masculina debajo de la suya.

Los dos habían tenido la misma naranja como blanco.

Una cálida sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo ante el accidental contacto y de inmediato sintió cómo el mismo calor se le subía a las mejillas. De inmediato sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Ese simple e inocente roce de sus pieles había sido suficiente para hacerla estremecer por completo.

Llevada por la sorpresa, Kagome levantó su mirada castaña sólo para encontrarse con aquella misma mirada mística y dorada que la miraba fijamente. Nunca antes había visto unos ojos como esos en un rostro tan seductor como ese. En pocas palabras, el contraste que creaba con el intenso negro de su cabello y el bronceado tono de su piel era sencillamente hipnotizante.

Si pudiera… podría quedarse para siempre perdida en ellos.

Pero no contaba con el tiempo para eso.

La joven parpadeó rápidamente al ver la tonta posición en la que se encontraba. "P-perdón…" Susurró ella mientras retiraba su mano para permitirle a él levantar la naranja. Después de todo, la había agarrado primero. Además su rostro estaba visiblemente serio dándole la leve impresión de que tal vez estaría molesto con ella por estar reteniéndolo más de lo necesario.

Cuando todo estuvo dentro de la bolsa, Kagome la tomó rápidamente antes de ponerse de pie otra vez.

Inuyasha la siguió mientras se sacudía las manos.

"Gracias." Dijo Kagome finalmente recuperada. "Y de verdad lamento mucho…"

"No fue nada." La interrumpió Inuyasha. "Y procura tener más cuidado la próxima vez." Terminó él mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a su lado del auto. Kagome se mordió levemente el labio inferior mientras le permitía a sus ojos seguir en silencio toda su trayectoria. Sólo fue hasta que escuchó el fuerte rugir del auto negro que se dio cuenta que aún se encontraba de pie en medio de la calle impidiéndole el paso. Rápidamente también se dio la vuelta para subirse a la acera y casi de inmediato sintió la suave corriente de aire que dejó el auto a su paso tras ella.

Kagome giró su cabeza un poco para verlo desaparecer al final de la cuadra dentro de la masa vehicular de la avenida principal.

Sin ninguna duda esta había sido la experiencia más extraña que hubiese tenido.

Unos minutos atrás un auto había estado a punto de arrollarla y ella en vez de sentirse aterrorizada y nerviosa se sentía de cierta forma tranquila y tal vez algo complacida. Después de todo, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de toparse con alguien así. Su atracción hacia él había sido inmediata.

Kagome se sonrojó aún más avergonzada mientras abrazaba la bolsa de frutas en su pecho al caer en cuenta que tal vez había sido demasiado obvia.

Cielos… pero fue casi imposible no serlo, pensó la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

El fuerte ruido del tráfico en la avenida cercana la trajo de nuevo a la realidad y Kagome parpadeó de nuevo antes de retomar su camino en forma apresurada. Si no se daba prisa, este accidente iba a ser poco comparado con un grupo de hambrientas y enojadas estudiantes en la residencia donde vivía.

Estaba segura que de esa sí no lograría salir con vida.

Pero ni aún eso, lograría borrar de su joven rostro esa pequeña sonrisa.

------

Definitivamente para Inuyasha este sería un día como para nunca olvidar…

El oficial detuvo finalmente su auto negro en el espacio correspondiente junto al pequeño jardín. Luego de tantos incidentes esa tarde, por fin había pisado el 'seguro' terreno de su casa. Con la mano derecha apagó el motor perezosamente, estaba muy cansado, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un día tan agitado como este. Si mal no recordaba, desde que había sido ascendido dentro de la institución. Ahora su trabajo se había reducido a labores de inteligencia e investigación desde las oficinas.

Atrás habían quedado sus labores como un oficial de campo en la coordinación de los operativos.

Inuyasha permaneció unos momentos más en el auto con su dorada mirada fija en un punto al azar frente a él. Tal vez lo único bueno y productivo que pudo lograr esa tarde fue el encuentro con la doctora Shimura; claro, no sin antes haber pasado por la oficina de su hermano para una 'breve' reunión, después de eso había logrado finalmente llegar al consultorio de Rin para exponerle el gran dilema en el que se encontraba.

Unos pequeños sonidos a su lado lo sacaron de aquel abstraído estado recordándole de inmediato que no se encontraba solo. La bebita hizo unos leves pucheros buscando llamar la atención del adulto. Sin duda, fueron efectivos cuando vio que Inuyasha volvía pesadamente su cabeza hacia ella. Los dorados ojos de ambos hicieron contacto en seguida y de inmediato una tierna y pequeña sonrisa de dibujó en la carita de la criatura, pero en vez de dientes, lo único que pudo mostrar con aquel gesto fueron sus despejadas y sonrosadas encías.

El comandante mantuvo contacto visual con sus córneas ambarinas, suavizando visiblemente la dura expresión que había mantenido todo el día. No pudo evitarlo. En cierta forma, ese gesto resultaba tener visible influencia en él. A pesar de todo, no podía negar que la pequeña era bastante risueña. Toda una monada, como se lo dijo Rin en algún momento, mientras le tomaba la muestra de saliva a la pequeñita para realizar la prueba de ADN con un copito de algodón.

En ningún momento mostró señales de desagrado ni de irritación a pesar de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar ese día.

"Es bueno saber que al menos uno de los dos le encuentra algo divertido a todo esto." Le dijo Inuyasha con la voz ligeramente cansada y, como si de verdad la pequeña le hubiera entendido algo de lo que había dicho, le respondió con el agitar alegre de sus regordetes y cortos brazos.

El hombre suspiró derrotado mientras llevaba su mano hacia su cuello para aflojar el nudo de su corbata y desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa. Al menos había logrado que la espera de los resultados se recortara a una semana. Aún cuando mantuvo la esperanza de que pudiera haber sido menos el tiempo, eso fue lo máximo que Rin pudo hacer por él.

Y eso por tratarse de un caso sumamente especial.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar una semana… una semana y posiblemente todo se resolvería y su vida regresaría a la completa normalidad. La pequeña sería recibida por el instituto y él podría volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de todos sus cinco sentidos bien puestos.

Por segunda vez, la bebita comenzó a hacer aquellos sonidos e Inuyasha inconscientemente le respondió como si se tratara de otro adulto hablándole. "Sí… ya vamos a entrar." Dijo él mientras se retiraba el cinturón de seguridad. Una vez libre, Inuyasha procedió a retirar el que sujetaba al bebé. Con cuidado, la levantó y la llevó hacia su lado para salir por su puerta.

Afuera del auto, Inuyasha la acomodó mejor en un solo brazo antes de apoyar su rodilla en su asiento para alcanzar las bolsas de unas obligadas compras que había tenido que hacer camino a casa y por orden y recomendación de la doctora.

Como la niña iba a quedarse con él una semana más, era necesario que se abasteciera con pañales, comida apropiada para ella y uno que otro utensilio para alimentarla. Simplemente era lo básico que requería un bebé. Muy amablemente, Rin le había dado unas pequeñas y rápidas indicaciones, desde cómo proceder para un cambio de pañal hasta cómo preparar un simple biberón, además de algunas otras recomendaciones por si llegaba a llorar sin causa aparente y uno que otro consejito adicional.

Sus ojos también se desviaron hacia el asiento trasero donde descansaba una buena cantidad de archivos apilados que Sesshomaru le había entregado con todo el material que se había discutido en la reunión. Era parte de su 'sanción' por haber faltado a algo tan importante.

Inuyasha decidió salir a buscarlas después pues ya iba bastante cargado con sus otros 'paquetes.' Con un golpe seco de su pierna, cerró la puerta y seguidamente se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Minutos después y luego de haber hecho toda clase de acrobacias, encontró las llaves de su casa en uno de sus bolsillos y abrió rápidamente.

Con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada en su camino, Inuyasha depositó las bolsas y las llaves sobre el mesón que separaba la cocina de la pequeña sala y procedió a encender la luz. Todo estaba como lo había dejado esa nefasta mañana. Luego se giró, entró en la sala y con cuidado, acomodó los cojines del sofá de tal forma que sirvieran para sostener a la pequeña. Tal y como se lo aconsejó Rin.

De esta forma no habría peligro de que se cayera y recordó que eso mismo debía hacerlo al momento de acostarla a dormir.

Irguiéndose de nuevo, Inuyasha miró unos segundos el reloj.

"Supongo que ya es hora de comer, eh?" Le preguntó él mirándola de soslayo. Sin embargo, la pequeña esta vez parecía más concentrada en ver sus alrededores. Con un cansado respiro, él la dejó ahí y fue hacia la cocina para comenzar a guardar las cosas. Aún no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando… sencillamente era absurdo.

Bueno… su cabeza le decía que era absurdo pero… extrañamente ya no se sentía tan seguro como antes.

Para que Rin pudiera autorizar la prueba de ADN en la DPA, debía tener una justificación que la respaldara y ahí fue cuando no le quedó más remedio que contarle lo que había pasado en su entrevista con aquel licenciado y, por supuesto, tuvo que confesarle lo de la nota que llegó con la pequeña.

El silencio de la joven doctora fue todo lo que bastó para sembrar la duda en su razón.

Pero no sólo dudaba su razón, su corazón también había comenzado a hacerlo. En el preciso momento que fijó sus ojos ámbar esa mañana en la niña, cuando la vio a los ojos igualmente dorados la primera vez y luego cuando fue a recogerla al departamento médico para llevársela, él sintió algo tan fuerte en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido. No podía explicarlo con certeza, pero era como si de verdad existiera un lazo especial entre ellos y al parecer, la niña parecía sentirlo también porque siempre manifestaba alegría o tranquilidad cuando él la miraba o la cargaba en sus brazos…

O simplemente cuando estaba en su presencia.

Era como si algo ya los uniera.

Como una lazo de… sangre, tal vez?

Inuyasha cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

No sólo aquella sensación era lo que lo hacía dudar, también estaban los vagos recuerdos que tenía de aquella fugaz noche de la que hablaba la mujer en la nota.

Él no estaba negando que no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos aquella única vez. De hecho sabía que al final de la noche había tenido sexo con esa mujer porque cuando despertó se halló solo, bajo las sábanas revueltas en la habitación de algún motel cercano al bar donde había estado esa noche. Lo que no recordaba bien era por qué y cómo se habían dado las cosas para haber llegado hasta la cama con ella… él no había llegado a ese sitio con la intención de buscar con quien pasar una noche. No era ese tipo de hombres. O al menos, aparentemente hasta que ella apareció a su lado en la barra…

Lo que siguió después seguía siendo una mancha negra en su memoria.

Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esas ideas… ya tendría tiempo para poner en claro su nublada mente. Ahora tenía otro asunto de qué ocuparse. Si quería que la mocosa se durmiera rápido lo mejor era darle pronto su comida y acostarla. Él tenía muchos papeles que leer y mucho trabajo que hacer para mañana.

Mientras le preparaba el biberón, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada cada cierto tiempo para vigilarla sobre el mesón. Los bebés eran seres muy impredecibles que al menor descuido podrían hacerte pasar el susto de tu vida. Y de esos ya había tenido varios esa tarde.

Afortunadamente, el incidente con aquella joven no fue nada grave y todo fue solucionado 'amigablemente'. La culpa había sido de ambos. Ambos habían sido muy descuidados en ese momento y luego de recuperarse del shock, cada uno había decidido seguir su respectivo camino. Después de todo, los dos tenían demasiada prisa como para quedarse discutiendo o armando alboroto en plena vía pública.

Cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, Inuyasha le agregó la dosis de leche en polvo que había leído en la etiqueta y procedió a revolver. Una vez lista, vació el recipiente en la mamila que compró y salió de la cocina.

"Muy bien, mocosa… hora de comer." Le dijo él seriamente mientras la alzaba para hacer espacio para él. Una vez acomodados ambos en el sofá, la pequeña comenzó a alcanzar con sus cortos bracitos la botella que Inuyasha mantenía a una distancia para una última sacudida. Finalmente la acercó a la boquita y la pequeña se aferró al chupo tal y como lo hacían todos los bebés hambrientos al pecho de sus madres.

La pequeña comenzó a succionar vigorosa y de vez en cuando, dirigía su brillante mirada hacia el rostro del hombre que la cargaba. El lugar permaneció en completo silencio durante la cena de la pequeña. Los ojos de Inuyasha no podían dejar de recorrer cada detalle de su carita pero no del modo en que alguien lo hace cuando busca memorizar o admirar algo. No… tal vez en el fondo lo que quería era encontrar algo en ella que reviviera de nuevo la esperanza perdida.

Algo que le dijera que sólo era una desafortunada coincidencia.

Minutos más tarde, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la casi vacía botella de la mamila.

"Bueno… al parecer no quedó tan mal, eh?" Le preguntó él seriamente mientras le retiraba con cuidado el chupo de la boquita para no lastimarla. La pequeña enseguida le respondió con un amplio bostezo que podría interpretarse en un principio como una señal de satisfacción pero Inuyasha sabía muy bien que eso era clara señal de sueño…

Él mismo había comenzado a sentir el peso del cansancio en sus párpados pero aún así tenía que obligarse a permanecer despierto un poco más. De inmediato recordó el pequeño arrume de carpetas que lo esperaban afuera en el auto.

Con cuidado, colocó nuevamente a la criatura contra su hombro antes de levantarse con movimientos suaves. Ella estaba recién comida y la verdad, no quería arriesgarse a sufrir algún desagradable accidente si llegaba a rebotarse. Luego de un breve viaje a la cocina para depositar en el lavaplatos el biberón, Inuyasha comenzó a darle unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda como se lo había aconsejado la doc.

Mientras lo hacía distraídamente, la mente de Inuyasha se encargaba de resolver otro pequeño inconveniente…

Dónde iba a dormir la mocosa?

La casa solamente contaba con dos habitaciones y un desván lleno de cachivaches que había sacado de la casa de su madre en la mudanza. En una de las habitaciones había instalado su pequeño estudio para cuando traía trabajo pendiente a casa y la otra era la principal, donde él dormía. Por obvias razones, su cama estaba fuera de discusión pero tampoco tenía nada que pudiera adaptársele como una cuna o algo parecido.

Entonces sus ojos se detuvieron nuevamente en el sofá donde había estado sentado minutos atrás. Tal vez no era el sitio más adecuado y convencional pero era algo. Además él iba a quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada trabajando en la sala así que de paso podría vigilarla mejor para que no fuera a caerse con un mal movimiento.

------

Horas más tarde, la pequeña se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá rodeada de cojines al lado de un muy desconcentrado Inuyasha. Un mar de papeles yacían esparcidos cubriendo casi toda la superficie de la pequeña mesa en medio de la sala. Entre ellos lograba sobresalir un pequeño portátil cuya pantalla mostraba desde hace rato el monótono y repetitivo protector.

Inuyasha llevaba más de media hora con la misma hoja en su mano izquierda intentando leer su contenido pero no importaba cuántas veces la leyera… nada parecía entrar en su cabeza en ese momento. La principal razón se encontraba dormitando a escasos centímetros de donde él se encontraba sentado. Se sentía cansado pero tampoco se sentía en disposición para dormir.

Los fruncidos ojos dorados de Inuyasha se desviaron brevemente hacia el pliegue de su brazo derecho donde aún era visible la diminuta marca del piquete de una aguja. Esa maldita prueba no hacía más que darle vueltas en la cabeza impidiéndole concentrarse en el trabajo frente a él.

De mala gana, decidió enderezarse y depositar descuidadamente el documento en su mano sobre el resto de abandonados papeles. Estaba claro que por más que lo intentara no podía hacer nada de trabajo.

Recostándose de nuevo contra el espaldar del sofá, Inuyasha fijó su dorada mirada en un punto frente a él mientras levantaba su mano derecha para acercar a sus labios el frío vaso de whisky que mantenía sobre el brazo del sofá. Ya era el tercer vaso que se servía de la fuerte bebida y aún así sentía que no había tenido el deseado efecto tranquilizador en su mente.

Para entonces el blanco de sus pensamientos había cambiado. Ya no era la pequeña ni la prueba…

Ahora era aquella mujer del bar… la madre de la mocosa.

Inuyasha cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

Maldita… pensó él con justa rabia. No tenía otra palabra para referirse a ella.

El sólo pensar en ella hacía hervir su sangre y sentía que su cabeza haría explosión en cualquier momento. Con un segundo movimiento de su mano, el joven comandante llevó de nuevo el vaso de whisky hacia su rostro pero esta vez, en vez de acercarlo a su boca para otro sorbo, lo colocó contra su frente. El frió condensado en la lisa superficie le trajo cierto alivio al naciente dolor de cabeza.

La sensación fue tan reconfortante que Inuyasha decidió dejarlo unos segundos más.

Por qué demonios no podía recordar con claridad lo que pasó esa noche con esa mujer?

Cómo demonios hizo esa mujer para…

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de golpe cuando vio encajar finalmente una de las tantas piezas faltantes en su rompecabezas. Su cuerpo reaccionó igualmente irguiéndose enseguida mientras retiraba el vaso de su frente para bajarlo hasta tenerlo en su campo visual. Su mano se apretó fuertemente en él.

La bebida…

Lo que bebió esa noche estaba… no había otra explicación posible…

Y si eso fue así entonces…

No había estado lo suficientemente consciente como para haber pensado en…

Inuyasha giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda y sus contrariados ojos dorados se fijaron en el tranquilo y sonrosado rostro de la pequeña.

"Maldición…"

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!… Mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me contenta saber que les ha gustado esta historia la cual está hecha con mucho cariño para ustedes… Porfis, discúlpenme si me llego a demorar un poquito pero últimamente he tenido que cumplir con unas obligaciones laborales que me han alejado de mis historias… jeje… pero no se preocupen que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con todo…

A mis amigas del msn les mando un saludo muy especial como siempre… gracias chicas por todo y por estar ahí conmigo dándome ánimos para continuar…

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y nos vemos en una próxima entrega…

Muchos besos y abrazos para todos…


End file.
